Draco in Gryffindor
by Artemis-chan
Summary: Draco kommt nach Gryffindor. Natürlich äuft nicht alles glatt, und es gibt einige Probleme mit einer eifersüchtigen Pansy, und Dracos neuen Freunden. Bitte gebt der Story eine Chance.
1. Zurück nach Hogwarts

So, hier ist das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfic. Ich habe es irgendwann 2003 geschrieben und es ist nie betagelesen worden. Daher bitte ich um etwas Verständnis, wenn es nicht ganz so gut ist. Ich arbeite noch immer beständig an meinem Stil. Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß und vielleicht kommentiert ihr meine Arbeit ja auch.

**Kapitel 01  
–  
Zurück nach Hogwarts**

Gut gelaunt lief ein schwarzhaariger Junge eilig durch die Bahnhofshalle. In der einen Hand hielt er einen großen Koffer, in der anderen einen Käfig, mit einer schneeweißen Eule. Seine Haare standen, wie immer, in alle Richtungen und hatten sich nicht bändigen lassen wollen. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten vor lauter Vorfreude, während er die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn erreichte. Er stellte sich direkt vor die Wand und wartete einen Moment, bis er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und trat durch die Mauer. Sofort fühlte er sich wieder, als ob er zu Hause wäre, als ob jetzt die schönste Zeit des Jahres für ihn anfing. Für die meisten Jugendlichen waren die Ferien eine sehr schöne, wenn nicht sogar die schönste Zeit. Doch er konnte sich nichts Schöneres als die Schule vorstellen. Na gut. Wenn er seinen besten Freund Ron besuchte, fühlte er sich auch fast, als ob er dort zu Hause wäre. Doch leider musste er immer die meiste Zeit der Ferien bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante verbringen. Dort kam er sich immer unwichtig, verachtungswürdig, und wie ein Haussklave vor. Und das alles nur, weil er Kräfte hatte, die nicht jeder besaß. Er hatte magische Kräfte und die Schule zu der er jetzt gleich fahren würde, war eine Schule für Magie und Zauberei.

Suchend sah der Junge sich um, ob der Ron und Hermine, seine besten Freunde finden konnte und stellte sein Gepäck neben sich. Obwohl er nicht gerade klein war, musste er sich doch strecken, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Doch er konnte niemanden entdecken, den er kannte. Anscheinend waren auch die Weaslys noch nicht da. Mit ihren leuchtenden, roten Haaren waren sie nämlich kaum zu übersehen. Seufzend blieb er stehen und wartete.

„HARRY!"

Bevor der schwarzhaarige überhaupt registriert hatte, wer gerufen hatte und das er gemeint war, wurde er schon stürmisch umarmt und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. Er sah an sich hinunter und blickte direkt auf leicht lockiges, braunes Haar. Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an, während Harry direkt in ein Paar haselnussbrauner Augen sah.

„Hermine! Schön, dich zu sehen." lächelte Harry zurück und umarmte sie nun ebenfalls.

Dann trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück, um den Weaslys Platz zu machen, die mittlerweile direkt hinter den beiden standen. Der Reihe nach wurden Harry und Hermine überschwänglich von Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly und Arthur Weasly begrüßt.

Kurz darauf stiegen die drei in den Zug und Harry, Hermine und Ron suchten sich ein Abteil für sich alleine.

„TUUUUUUUT"

Winkend standen die drei, genau, wie fast jeder andere Schüler, am Fenster und winkten ihren Familien und Bekannten.

„Endlich wieder Schule!" rief Harry laut und ließ sich seufzend zurück in seinen Sitz gleiten.

„Waren deine Ferien schon wieder so schrecklich, Harry?" fragte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Herm, das musst du ihn doch schon gar nicht mehr fragen..." bemerkte Ron.

„Schon o.k. Meine Ferien waren wieder mal absolut beschissen. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten..." antwortete Harry auf die Frage.

Während dessen befand sich ein gewisser, platinblonder Slytherin in seinem Abteil, ihm gegenüber, Crabbe und Goyle, seine beiden „Leibwächter". Der Blonde blickte gelangweilt aus dem Abteilfenster.

„Draaco-Spatzii!"

„Oh Gott, nicht die Parkinson schon wieder..." dachte Draco seufzend. Schon klebte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen an ihm und versuchte, sich bei ihm auf den Schoß zu setzen.

„Was-willst-du?" fauchte der Junge genervt zurück. „Du nervst! Ich will meine Ruhe!"

„Aber Draci-Schatzi..." setzte das Mädchen an.

„Nenn mich weder Dra_aco-Spatzii _noch_ Dracii-Schatzi, _UND_ Draacoo _und andere_ „verniedlichende" N_amen fallen auch direkt weg. IST DAS KLAR?" fauchte Draco genervt.

„Aber Draco, warum bist du denn so gemein? Hast du etwa schlechte Laune?" fragte Pansy mit leicht weinerlicher Stimme. Als Draco nichts sagte, antwortete sie an seiner Stelle.

„Ja, genau! So wird es sein. Komm, ich heiter dich ein wenig auf." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und wollte ihn küssen. Entsetzt und geekelt zugleich sah Draco sie an.

„VERGISS ES!" Draco schubste Pansy von sich runter und stürmte, ganz Malfoy-untypisch aus dem Abteil. Verdattert starrte Pansy ihm nach.

Hermine saß in ihrem Abteil. Harry und Ron waren gerade zu Fred und George gegangen. Hermine war in ein Buch vertieft, als plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde. Sie sah erschrocken auf. In der Türe stand Draco Malfoy und blickte gehetzt hinter sich, auf den Gang. Er schien seinen Verfolger gesehen zu haben und stürmte rein, ohne darauf zu achten, wer in dem Abteil saß.

„Malfoy, was willst du hier? Verschwinde!" sagte Hermine mit einer leicht säuerlicher, aber dennoch leicht irritierten Stimme.

„Was? Wer...?" Erschrocken drehte er sich um und realisierte, dass er bei der Schlammblutfreundin seines Erzfeindes im Abteil stand.

„Na los, Malfoy! Verzieh dich, wenn du wieder Ärger machen willst!" Ärgerlich sah Hermine Malfoy an.

„Draacoo, wo bist du, mein Schatz?" Entsetzt sah Draco sich um.

„Oh nein! Parkinson kommt schon wieder. Mist! Was jetzt?" Suchend sah er sich nach einem Versteck um.

Hermine zerrte Draco auf einen Sitz, direkt neben der Türe, so dass er im Toten Winkel saß, wenn man durch die Scheibe sah.

„Bleib still sitzen, bis sie weg ist!" flüsterte sie und schmiss eine Jacke über den erstaunten Draco, so dass es aussah, als ob jemand, an die Türe gelehnt, schlafen würde.

Pansy sah kurz durch das Fenster, als sie erkannte, das Potters Anhang im Abteil war, ging sie weiter.

Als Pansy weitergegangen war, gab Hermine Draco zu verstehen, das er wieder auftauchen konnte.

„Warum hast du mir geholfen, Granger?" fragte Draco, sichtlich verwirrt.

„Na, nicht einmal dir kann man die Parkinson antun. Die ist doch widerlich." antwortete Hermine seufzend.

„Danke, Granger." nuschelte Draco.

Erstaunt sah Hermine ihn an. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört?

„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Draco stand auf und ging zur Türe.

„Granger, also, bis in Hogwarts." Er setzte ein fieses Lächeln auf und ging.

„Wie ich mich freue, dich wieder zu sehen, Malfoy." rief Hermine Draco mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme hinterher.

--------

In der großen Halle herrschte viel Lärm. Alle Schüler Unterhielten sich angeregt. Harry saß neben Hermine und gegenüber von Ron am Gryffindortisch. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit seinen Freunden, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Kribbeln verspürte, als ob jemand in ihre Richtung sehen würde. Suchend sah er sich um, genau, wie Hermine, die es auch bemerkt hatte. Die Blicke der beiden blieben an dem blonden Slytherin hängen, der sie mit grimmiger Miene fixierte. Kurz wandte er sich ab, weil der von Pansy angesprochen wurde, starrte dann Löcher in die Luft und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Oh, Malfoy sieht aber ganz schön genervt aus. Das einzig vernünftige an ihm ist, das er diese Slytherin-Schlampe abblitzen lässt." knurrte Ron, der sich umgedreht hatte, um zu sehen, wohin seine Freunde sahen.

„Ja, stimmt. Und das kann ihm wohl keiner, der nicht aus Slytherin kommt, verübeln, oder?" stimmte Harry zu.

„Na ja, zu mindest kein Gryffindor." fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Stimmt. Aber, warum starrt der Typ eigentlich die ganze Zeit hier rüber? Denkt der sich neue Gemeinheiten aus?" fragte Ron genervt.

„Kann schon sein." meinte Harry und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Draco sah unterdes weiter zu den Gryffindors hinüber. Hermine sah auf und blickte einen Moment lang über die Entfernung hinweg in ein Paar silber-graue Augen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Teller zu.

„Mist! Warum guckt die denn..." fluchte der Junge in Gedanken vor sich hin, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen, noch bevor er weiter denken konnte, da Dumbledore noch einige Schlussworte sprach und die Schüler dann entließ. Doch Draco Malfoy wurde noch einmal zurückgerufen und musste zum Lehrertisch gehen.

--------

„Hey, Harry! Sieh mal, wir haben ein Zimmer für uns alleine bekommen." rief Ron seinem Freund erfreut zu.

„Was, echt?" rief dieser zurück, und folgte seinem Freund durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, zu den Treppen, die zu den Schlafsälen führten. Sie gingen die Treppen hoch, bis sie ganz oben, auf dem Höchsten Absatz ankamen.

„Hier geht's aber nicht weiter, Ron."

„Doch, pass auf." Ron sah sich um, ob auch kein anderer in der Nähe war, dann starrte er gegenüber der Türe von Seamus, Dean und Neville, gegen die Wand und sagte ein Wort, das Harry als „Mondfinsternis" entziffern konnte. Es gab ein leises Klacken. Harry begriff, das dies eines der sagenumwobenen Geheimzimmer von Hogwarts war.

„Harry! Ron!" Hermine kam die Treppe heraufgerannt.

„Ah, du hast den Eingang also schon geöffnet, Ron. Weiß Harry schon davon?"

„Na ja, ich konnte ihm noch nicht viel erklären." antwortete der Rotschopf.

„Kommt, lasst uns erst mal reingehen. ich erkläre euch die Geschichte dieses Zimmers später." meinte die Braunhaarige und trat durch die Wand. Harry und Ron folgten ihr und traten ebenfalls in einen kurzen Gang, an dessen Ende eine Wendeltreppe war. Sie stiegen die alte Steintreppe hinauf und kamen vor einer alten, schwer aussehenden Holztüre aus. Hermine stieß diese vorsichtig auf. Die drei Freunde traten ein und blieben erst einmal staunend stehen.

Das Zimmer war riesengroß. In ihm standen vier Betten, die alle mit roten Samtvorhängen verhangen waren, welche aber selten benutzt wurden. Es gab noch ein zweites Paar Vorhänge, die aus leichtem, etwas durchsichtigen Stoff bestanden. Die Bettwäsche war ebenfalls rot, aber mit Satin bezogen. Auf dem Boden waren, über dem Steinboden sehr schöne, rotgemusterte Teppiche ausgelegt und neben den Betten standen kleine Nachtschränkchen. An einer Wand standen Schränke, für die Habseligkeiten der Schüler, es gab zwei Sofas und einige Sessel, wobei letztere an dem Tisch am Fenster standen. Die Fenster gingen bis zur Decke und fingen nur 50 Zentimeter über dem Boden an, die Fensterbänke waren ziemlich breit und als Sitzbänke ausgepolstert. An der Wand, an der sich die Eingangstüre befand, gab es noch eine weitere Türe.

Nachdem Hermine sich erst einmal erstaunt umgesehen hatte ging sie auf die andere Türe zu und öffnete diese.

„JUNGS! Es gibt sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer, damit wir nicht immer runter rennen müssen!" kreischte das Mädchen begeistert.

Sofort kamen Ron und Harry angelaufen und sahen ins Badezimmer.

Das Badezimmer war in schimmernden Blautönen gehalten. In der Mitte war eine Badewanne in den Boden eingelassen, die man auch als Whirlpool benutzen konnte und in der mehrere Personen Platz hatten. Harry kam sich fast vor, wie im Vertrauensschülerbad, in dem er damals gewesen war.

In die linke Wand waren zwei Duschen eingelassen, deren bläuliches Glas das Licht reflektierte, das durch die großen Fenster fiel, so das man nicht hindurchsehen konnte. Auf der rechten Seite gab es zwei Waschbecken und, hinter einer Wand verborgen, eine Toilette. Außerdem gab es, ebenfalls in die Wand eingelassen, einige Schränke für Handtücher und andere Dinge.

Nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatten, setzten sie sich erst mal auf die Betten, die sie für sich ausgesucht hatten, dann begann Hermine, zu erzählen.

„Also, ich wollte euch doch erzählen, warum wir dieses Zimmer bekommen haben, und warum es nicht jeder sehen kann:

Dieses Zimmer ist normal unbenutzt, doch Dumbledore hat sich natürlich mal wieder etwas einfallen lassen. Was, das weiß ich leider selbst noch nicht, das wird wohl erst beim Abendessen rauskommen. Dieses Zimmer ist durch einen besonderen Zauber geschützt. Man braucht das Passwort und muss, in diesem Zimmer Wohnen, Hauslehrer oder Schulleiter sein, um die Wand zu „öffnen". Außer uns dreien wissen nur Dumbledore und McGonagall von diesem Zimmer und kennen das Passwort. Ich werde ab jetzt also ein Zimmer mit euch Teilen, weiß Gott, warum. Also, ich finde ja, alleine für das schöne Zimmer und das Badezimmer lohnt es sich, oder?" lachte Hermine.

„Stimmt!" Harry stand auf und ging zu seinem Koffer, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand.

Er fing an, seinen Koffer auszupacken und die anderen beiden taten es ihm nach.

-------

Was dachte sich der Alte Kauz eigentlich dabei? Aufgebracht lief Draco Malfoy durch die Gänge der Kerker. In den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte er jetzt nicht. Was sollte das alles? Das konnte doch nicht Dumbledores Ernst sein. Er wusste doch schon immer, dass der Schulleiter langsam senil wurde. Obwohl. Andererseits war Dumbledore doch nicht dafür verantwortlich. Er fand einen leeren, ruhig gelegenen Klassenraum und ließ sich dort nieder.

Erst zum Abendessen ging er wieder nach oben, in die Große Halle. Er setzte sich an den Slytherin-Tisch, wie Dumbledore es ihm gesagt hatte.


	2. Häuserwechsel

So, das zweite Kapitel kommt schon online )  
Danke an die, die mir schon einen Kommi geschrieben haben.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch.

Dramine: Ja, ich hab die FF da unter dem Nick „Dianne" online, der hier leider schon vergeben war. Ich arbeite schon fieberhaft am nächsten Kapitel, überlege aber noch, wie es genau weitergehen soll, da sich die Story mal wieder selbstständig gemacht hat... xD

From the Quill of Fidel: Muss ich zu Hitler jetzt was sagen?

**Kapitel 02**

**-**

Häuserwechsel 

Als sich alle in der Großen Halle eingefunden hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore. Schlagartig verstummten jegliche Geräusche.

„Bevor ihr euer Abendessen genießen dürft, habe ich noch eine Bekanntmachung zu machen. Ich möchte den Grund hierfür nicht nennen, aber ein Schüler wird das Haus wechseln. Wenn ich jetzt seinen Namen nenne, dann wird er bitte aufstehen und zu seinem neuen Haus gehen, um sich dort hinzusetzen. Die Schüler aus dem betroffenen Haus werden ihn bitte freundlich aufnehmen, da er mindestens ein Jahr dort bleiben wir."

Sofort entstand Gemurmel und alle tuschelten über diese Bekanntmachung.

„Draco Malfoy wird das Haus wechseln. Ab Heute wird Mr. Malfoy zu Gryffindor gehören." Dumbledore sah Draco an. Dieser stand auf und fühlte sich, als ob er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde. Doch, als Malfoy durfte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Selbst, wenn sein Vater nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehen sollte.

Pansy fing an, rumzukreischen und sprang auf.

„NEIN! MEIN DRACI!"

Doch sie wurde von den entsetzten Rufen der Gryffindor und Slytherin übertönt.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie bitte zu ihrem neuen Haus gehen würden." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder, aber nicht, ohne den anderen Schülern noch ein „Guten Appetit und: Haut rein!" zu wünschen. In der Zwischenzeit musste Pansy in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden, da sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Draco fühlte sich sterbenselend. Er ging unter den Mitleidigen Blicken der Slytherins und unter den abschätzenden Blicken der Gryffindors an deren Tisch, blieb aber davor stehen, weil er nicht wusste, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. Ron stand unter einem Mittelschweren Schock.

„Malfoy? In Gryffindor?" Zweifelnd sah Hermine zu Harry. Dieser blickte entsetzt zu Malfoy.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Was hast sich Dumbledore davon versprochen?" verwirrt sah Harry nun zum Schulleiter hinüber. Malfoy stand nun vor dem Tisch der Gryffindors. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht und im Gegensatz zu diesem Farbton war seine sonstige Blässe noch fast braun. Mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck stand Malfoy da, anscheinend wusste er nicht, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. Die anderen ignorierten ihn einfach, sie würden ihn nach den ganzen Sticheleien zwar nicht ausschließen, aber sicher auch nicht direkt freiwillig neben ihm sitzen.

Kurz entschlossen rutschte Hermine etwas weiter zu Harry und rief:

„Hey, Malfoy! Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen? Hier ist noch Platz." Hermine deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Zweifelnd, was das sollte, sah Draco sie an, kam dann aber zögernd zu ihnen und setzte sich mit einem Knappen „Hi." hin.

Dumbledore hatte die Szene von weitem Beobachtet und nickte nun zufrieden. Jetzt konnte er sich in Ruhe seinem Abendessen widmen.

Schweigend aßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco ihre Teller leer. Nach dem Essen rief Dumbledore die vier noch einmal kurz zu sich, um ihnen zu sagen, das Draco mit in ihr Zimmer ziehen würde.

Ron bekam zuerst vor lauter Schock kein Wort heraus, Hermine und Harry sahen Dumbledore geschockt an.

„Kommt, lasst uns gehen." meinte Harry schließlich und die vier gingen Richtung Hallenausgang, wo Malfoy stehen blieb, da er weder wusste, wo genau der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war, noch, wie das Passwort hieß. Aber er wollte sich Harry und den anderen auch nicht noch mehr aufzwingen, als nötig. Außerdem hatte er auch eine gewisse Ehre, was auch immer das damit zu tun haben sollte.

„Komm, Malfoy, oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen? Du weist doch eh nicht, wo du lang musst und das Passwort kennst du auch nicht." Harry sah zu Draco und wartete, dass er mitkam.

„Na, gut. Das Superhirn hat wohl recht!"

Der Blonde setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte den dreien die vielen Flure und Treppen entlang, bis sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen. Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich in der Zwischenzeit und Ron warf ab und zu einen Kommentare ein.

„Silberfeder." Harry sagte dem Portrait der fetten Dame das Passwort und die vier betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie eintraten sahen sich alle nach ihnen um. Draco störte sich nicht daran und musterte den Gemeinschaftsraum sehr interessiert.

Was war das? Dieser Raum strahlte eine völlig andere Aura aus, als der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Bei den Slytherins wurde jeder misstrauisch gemustert und die meisten hingen ihren eigenen Tätigkeiten nach. Doch dieser Raum strahlte etwas anderes aus. Er schien wärmer, als der Kerkerraum. Es war heller und freundlicher.

„Komm, Malfoy. Wir zeigen dir unser Zimmer."

„Komme schon!" murmelte Draco und lief hinter Harry her, während er sich weiter neugierig umsah. Harry sagte das Passwort, er erinnerte Draco daran, er solle das Passwort nicht vergessen.

------

„So, Malfoy. Das ist unser Zimmer." sagte Hermine und zeigte Draco alles. Dann bezog dieser das Bett neben Hermine, an der Fensterseite des Turmzimmers.

„Dürfen wir dich Draco nennen, oder besteht der Ex-Slytherin-Prinz auf Malfoy?" fragte Harry.

„Draco wäre schon mal ein Fortschritt, da sich hier, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins, vermute ich, alle mit Vornamen anreden. Und wir sind es gewohnt, alle mit dem Vornamen anzureden, die nicht in Slytherin sind. Na, zu mindest würden wir versuchen, dich ...Draco zu nennen." fügte der schwarzhaarige noch hinzu.

„Hmmm... Na gut, wenn's sein muss. Aber ich denke, ich werde noch gut darauf verzichten können, euch mit Vornamen anzureden. Aber wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, ich versuche es, Potter... äh..., Harry..." knurrte Draco.

„O.k., Draco. Ich bin unten, mit Ron eine Runde Zauberschach spielen. Wenn was ist, Hermine ist noch hier, oder komm einfach runter." sagte Harry und verschwand mit Ron.

Seufzend ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett sinken und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er nach oben, an das Dach seines Himmelbettes. Hermine saß auf ihrer Bettkante und beobachtete den blonden Ex-Slytherin, also neuen Gryffindor.

„Ma..., Draco, ich will dir ja nicht auf die Nerven fallen, aber solltest du nicht lieber die Gryffindoruniform anziehen? Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat dir welchen mit deinen Sachen schicken lassen." erwähnte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Was? Ach so... Ja, schon gut. Mach ich gleich. Ich will nur ein paar Minuten Ruhe, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, also stör mich nicht!" murrte Draco unfreundlich.

Doch Hermine nahm es ihm nicht übel, er kam halt von den Slytherins und die waren bekanntermaßen ganz anders, als die Gryffindors. Sie nahm sich ein Pergament und eine Feder, setzte sich damit an den Tisch am Fenster und schrieb einen Brief an ihre Eltern.

„Oh man... hier hat man ja sogar mal seine Ruhe. Pansy wäre jetzt schon wieder um mich herum gesprungen und alle hätten mich mit dümmlichen Sachen zugelabert oder versucht, mich abzuknutschen. Aber das Granger das nicht macht ist mir schon klar." Einige Minuten hing Draco seinen Gedanken nach, dann stand er seufzend auf und packte seine Sachen aus. Danach verschwand er im Badezimmer und zog sich seine Slytherinuniform aus, dafür aber die der Gryffindors an. Als er in den Spiegel sah, war es zuerst ein ungewohnter Anblick für ihn. Einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und hingen ihm ins Gesicht, doch er ließ sie so, wie sie waren. Warum sollte er sie wieder richten? Er war nicht mehr in Slytherin, es war ihm doch egal, was die Gryffindors von ihm dachten. Hier lief er bestimmt nicht wie aus dem Ei gepellt herum, nur um seinem Ansehen gerecht zu werden. Dazu ging es ihm zu mies. Dann ging er wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Hermine stand am Fenster und band gerade Hedwig, den sie sich von Harry geliehen hatte, den Brief für ihre Eltern um. Lächelnd sah sie der Eule nach und die Untergehende Sonne ließ ihr Haar rötlich schimmern, während sie am offenen Fester stand. Draco schloss die Badezimmertüre und Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Oh, Draco. Ich bin gerade fertig mit dem Brief. Willst du nicht mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Sie rechnete eigentlich mit einen klaren Nein und einer patzigen Antwort. Umso erstaunter war sie, als Draco antwortete.

„... Ja, o.k. Viele Möglichkeiten habe ich ja nicht, ob ich jetzt hier zu Grunde gehe, oder unten ist doch egal, oder, Granger?" murmelte er.

„Ich heiße Hermine, aber zur Not reicht erstmal auch ein Granger." sagte das Mädchen. „O.k., lass uns gehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine um und ging nach unten, Draco folgte ihr.

Als die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, sahen einige sich um. Ein paar Mädchen, unterschiedlicher Altersgruppen, flüsterten kichernd mit einander und sahen zu Draco. Wenn dieser jedoch in ihre Richtung sah, dann sahen sie schnell weg und wurden rot im Gesicht. Hermine ließ sich neben Ron in einen Sessel fallen. Draco stand ein wenig unschlüssig rum.

„Hey, Draco. Wir sind gleich fertig. Kannst du auch Zauberschach? Dann kannst du eine Runde mitspielen."

Draco kam zu den dreien. Er sah einen freien Sessel und zog sich diesen heran. Vorsichtig ließ er sich darin nieder.

„Viel bequemer als die der Slytherins." dachte der Blonde. Laut sagte er:

„Ich kann ein wenig spielen, aber ich glaube, ich verzichte erstmal."

Die nächste Runde spielte Hermine gegen Harry und gewann auch prompt. Draco sah zu, während er heimlich von fast allen Mädchen aus Gryffindor angestarrt wurde.

„Der sieht ja verdammt gut aus, aber wer weiß, was für Gemeinheiten der noch plant."

„Richtig himmlisch! Aber ich traue ihm noch nicht, auch, wenn er bis jetzt noch nichts getan hat."

„Die Augen sind bezaubernd, aber das komplette Aussehen ist einfach göttlich."

„Und diese Platinblonden Haare, in Kombi mit den Silbergrauen Augen und der geile Körper. Einfach zauberhaft. Aber immer so schrecklich gemein."

Das waren nur einige der Dinge, die Schülerinnen sich zuflüsterten.

------

Mittlerweile spielte Hermine gegen Ron. Seit Ron seiner Freundin die Regeln erklärt hatte, war sie richtig gut, aber noch verlor sie gegen den Rothaarigen. Keiner schien etwas dagegen zu haben, das Draco hier saß, zumindest ließ es sich niemand anmerken, wenn doch.

„Was sind die alle so „nett" in meiner Gegenwart? Ich habe noch keine Beleidigungen zu hören bekommen und keiner beschwert sich. Bei den Slytherins würden Neue ganz alleine irgendwo rumsitzen, wenn sie nicht absolut gemein sind. Und dort wäre fast jede Freundlichkeit nur aufgesetzt. Aber hier ist das anders..." Draco dachte verwirrt über die Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Häusern nach. Er bemerkte es anscheinend nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Wahrscheinlich war er es einfach so gewohnt.

Harry sah vom Schachbrett weg und sein Blick streifte Malfoy, der neben ihm saß und abwesend schien. Er wunderte sich, das Malfoy seine Haare nicht schon wieder ordentlich nach hinten gegeelt hatte und das er noch nichts Gemeines gesagt hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es einfach nur daran, dass er sich in Gesellschaft so vieler Gryffindors noch nicht traute.

Ron gewann das Schachspiel gegen Hermine, wie immer. Diese lehnte sich zurück und überlegte schon wieder, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, während der rothaarige das Schachspiel wegräumte. Hermine setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin. Dort saß sie oft mit Ron und Harry. Letzterer setzte sich zu ihr und Ron kam kurz darauf auch. Die drei unterhielten sich lachend, während Malfoy sie von seinem Sessel aus beobachtete. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich wirklich verlassen, es war ihm zum ersten Mal nicht egal, ob er alleine saß. Zum ersten Mal spürte er ein komisches Gefühl, wenn er die anderen sah. Er stand auf und ging mit düsterem Blick nach oben. Dort zog er sich um und setzte sich auf eine Fensterbank. Draußen war es dunkel, was gut zu seiner Stimmung passte. In den Kerkern hatte er nie nach draußen sehen können, da diese unterirdisch lagen. Irgendwann schlief er auf der Fensterbank ein.

„Harry, Ron. Ich geh schon mal nach oben. Ich bin müde und ich wollte noch ein paar Seiten in einem Buch lesen."

„Klar, Herm. Wir bleiben noch eine Weile unten." sagte Ron.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und ging nach oben.

Das Mädchen zog sich im Badezimmer um. Erst als sie wieder in das Zimmer trat, welches nicht beleuchtet war, bemerkte sie Draco, der an die Wand gelehnt, in der hinteren Fensternische schlief. Da es recht kühl war, wenn man am Fenster, auf den Steinen saß, nahm Hermine eine Decke und deckte Draco damit zu. Dann legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief bald darauf ein, aber nicht, ohne sich ihre Gedanken gemacht zu haben.

------

Er sah einen verschwommen einen Schatten, der sich langsam von ihm entfernte. Der Schatten schien leuchtend weiß. Lange Haare fielen über die Schultern. Ein geisterhafter Schemen, der sich schnell entfernte, während er sich noch einmal umsah, ohne, dass man sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Draco wollte etwas rufen, etwas sagen, doch es ging nicht.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es noch dunkel. Die drei anderen Betten waren anscheinend noch leer. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Decke, die über ihm lag.

„Wer hat mich zugedeckt?" Verwundert sah der Junge sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Gryffindormädchen doch in ihrem Bett lag, die Vorhänge aber nicht vorgezogen hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Traum.

„War sie es etwa? Aber warum sollte sie so etwas machen? Oder hat das nichts miteinander zu tun? Er hatte geträumt, das er irgendwo ganz alleine war, hatte er etwas gesucht? Plötzlich war diese Gestalt aufgetaucht, er wollte sie rufen, sie aufhalten. Danach erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr." Verwirrt stand er auf und legte die Decke auf die Fensterbank. Dann legte er sich in sein Bett.


	3. Alte Feindschaften, Gruppenarbeiten und

Kapitel 03  
-  
Alte Feindschaften, Gruppenarbeiten und Quidditch

Am nächsten Morgen ging Draco mit Ron, Harry und Hermine zum Frühstück. Wie schon am Tag zuvor saß er neben Hermine und gegenüber von Ginny, da sich die Sitzplätze nur selten änderten. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den Slytherins. Danach zwei Stunden Verwandlung. Dann gab es Mittagessen. Nachmittags stand nur eine Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe auf dem Plan.

------

„Draci, wie geht es dir? Haben sie dir etwas getan? Oh Gott, wie schrecklich, das Rot steht dir gar nicht! Und was ist mit deinen Haaren? Warum hängen ein paar Strähnen lose runter?" Pansy redete auf „ihren" Draco ein. Dieser rollte genervt mit den Augen und setzte sich an einen Tisch auf der Gryffindor-Seite, da bei Slytherin nur neben Pansy noch ein Platz frei war und das hätte er nicht überlebt.

Erstaunt sah Hermine, das Draco sich neben sie setzte, doch sie bemerkte auch die enttäuschte Pansy. Die braunhaarige Gryffindor musste leicht grinsen. Sie verstand nur zu gut, das Draco nicht neben der Dunkelhaarigen sitzen wollte. Kurz darauf schlug die Kerkertür laut krachend gegen die Wand und Snape kam, wie immer, hereingestürmt.  
„Heute fangen wir mit einem einfachen Trank an, der eine Art Gegengift für eine Reihe von Tränken mit bestimmten Bestandteilen ist. Diesen Trank werden heute alle anfertigen, danach bekommt jede Gruppe ein Thema. Ich werde die Paare zusammenstellen und sie arbeiten dann zu Zweit an diesem Trank. Die Paare bleiben für diese Unterrichtsreihe bestehen und werden mir ein Referat über das Thema anfertigen, dass ich ihnen zuteilen werde." rief der Lehrer mit hart klingender Stimme. Alle sahen sich und ihren Lehrer abwechselnd an und spekulierten, wer mit wem arbeiten würde.  
„RUHE! Ich fange an!  
Longbottom und Goyle, Potter und Parkinson, Granger und Malfoy, Zabini und Weasly, Brown..."  
Den Rest bekam das Mädchen nicht mehr mit. Sie starrte zu ihrem Banknachbarn. Snape hatte den beiden einige Blätter zu ihrem Thema auf den Tisch gelegt, die das Mädchen geschockt anstarrte. Natürlich wollte sie sich bemühen, mit ihm klarzukommen, aber Liebestränke? Mit Malfoy? Wahrscheinlich würde er alles alleine machen wollen, aus Angst, sie würde etwas falsch machen oder er würde faul am Tisch sitzen und sie alles alleine machen lassen. Denn Malfoy konnte bestimmt nichts, was mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte. Er bekam immer gute Noten von Snape „geschenkt", da war sie sich sicher.

„Aber Professor, sie können doch nicht..." Malfoy war aufgestanden und sah Snape fassungslos an.  
„Mr. Malfoy. Würden sie sich bitte wieder hinsetzen und mir die Entscheidung über das, was ich kann und was nicht, lassen?" Snape schenkte seinem „Ex-Lieblingsschüler" einen kalten Blick. Natürlich war Draco Malfoy noch sein Lieblingsschüler, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Da Malfoy ein Gryffindor war hatte Snape jetzt ein kleines Problem.  
Enttäuscht ließ der Blonde sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schmollte, während Snape die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank auslegte und die Anweisungen an die Tafel zauberte.

„Komm, Malfo... äh, Draco. Lass uns die Zutaten holen, dann können wir anfangen.  
„Jaja, Granger. Immer mit der Ruhe." Draco stand auf, fuhr sich durch seine Haare und ging dann mit Hermine nach vorne. Die Beiden suchten zusammen alle Zutaten heraus, die sie brauchten und breiteten sie dann an ihrem Arbeitsplatz aus. Kurz darauf waren sie in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft.

Snape beobachtete Draco und Hermine. Die beiden waren seine besten Schüler. Beide würden bei den Examen im nächsten Jahr wahrscheinlich hervorragende Noten bekommen, dafür müssten die beiden allerdings besser zusammenarbeiten. Aber es war ja noch genug Zeit.

„Lass deine Finger davon, Granger. Ich mache das lieber selbst!"  
„NEIN! DU machst das bestimmt nicht ganz alleine. Wir sollen in einem TEAM arbeiten, aber so was kennst du ja nicht mal, oder?" Wütend funkelte die Braunhaarige ihr Gegenüber an.  
„STIMMT! Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Wozu ein Team, wenn ich alles alleine besser kann, Granger?" fragte Malfoy wütend.  
„Weil DAS vielleicht die Aufgabe ist!"  
„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger! Ruhe bitte!" rief Snape. Sofort verstummten die beiden Streithähne und fochten stattdessen ihren Zweikampf mit Blicken aus.

„So, und bis zur Doppelstunde, heute in zwei Wochen arbeiten sie bitte ein Referat über die Art der Tränke und ihrer Gegengifte aus, die sie zugeteilt bekommen haben. Die nächsten Stunden können sie direkt in der Bücherei beginnen um Informationen zu sammeln. Sie dürfen gehen!" Snape ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo der Zutatenschrank stand und brachte die Übriggebliebenen wieder weg.

Hermine und Draco trafen vor der Klasse wieder auf Harry und Ron, welche sich beschwerten, das sie schwierige Tränke bekommen hätten.  
„Seid lieber still. Granger und ich haben den schwierigsten von allen bekommen und wir werden wohl, im Gegensatz zu euch das Doppelte an Informationen zusammentragen müssen!" Wütend stapfte Draco neben den „glorreichen Drei" der Gryffindors her, zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Die Vier ließen sich in der ersten Reihe nieder. Dieses Fach hatten sie ohne ein anderes Haus.

„Guten Morgen, Schüler!"  
„Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall."  
„Heute werdet ihr lernen, wie man eine Ratte, oder für Begabtere auch ein Kaninchen in einen Gegenstand verwandelt, den sie sich wünschen. Bitte kommen sie nach vorne und holen sie sich ihr Tier ab. Wer es mit einer Ratte schafft darf den Zauber an einem Kaninchen versuchen." erklärte Professor McGonagall. Nachdem jeder ein Tier hatte, zeigte McGonagall ihren Schülern, wie man den Zauberstab schwingen musste und sagte ihnen den Spruch.

Alle Schüler versuchten, ihre Tiere zu verwandeln. Draco sah sich um, um zu sehen, wie die Anderen mit der Aufgabe fertig wurden.  
Nevilles Ratte war lila, schuppig und hüpfte bellend rum. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie ein Frosch werden.  
Rons Ratte hatte sich in einen Besen mit Beinen verwandelt, der nicht größer war, als eine Ratte. Harry hatte schon mehr Erfolg. Seine Ratte wurde etwas runder, statt dem Schwanz erschienen zwei Flügel und das Tier färbte sich golden.  
Dann sah der blonde Slytherin, das Hermine gerade ein kleines Regal mit zwei Büchern von allen Seiten bewunderte. McGonagall kam zu der Braunhaarigen an den Tisch und lobte sie überschwänglich. Dann durfte Hermine ihre Versuche an einem Kaninchen fortsetzen.

Hermine sah sich um. Sie hatte das Kaninchen in ein kleines Tischchen verwandelt, auf dem eine Blumenvase mit einer einzelnen Lilie stand, wofür ihr McGonagall auch direkt 10 Punkte gegeben hatte. Dann bemerkte sie Draco, der vor einem Tablett mit Kaffe und Kuchen saß. McGonagall sah sich seine Sache genau an und gab auch ihm 10 Punkte – für Gryffindor.  
Anscheinend konnte Malfoy doch etwas anderes, als sich überall wegen seines Namens durchschummeln zu lassen. Aber etwas musste man ja können, man konnte einfach nicht in jedem Fach durchfallen, schon gar nicht in Verwandlung. Doch, nachdem Hermine zu Ron und Neville gesehen hatte, nahm sie diese Aussage sofort wieder zurück. Die Ratten beider hatten lediglich die Farbe verändert und hüpften bzw. flogen, komische Geräusche machend, herum. Kopfschüttelnd wandte das Mädchen sich wieder nach vorne, um die Hausaufgaben zu notieren.

------

Beim Abendessen diskutierten Draco und Hermine darüber, wie sie es schaffen sollten, ihren Aufsatz, den sie in Zaubertränke aufbekommen hatten, fertig zu kriegen.  
„Hör zu, Malfoy – Draco, wie auch immer. Wir müssen garantiert einige Seiten mehr ausarbeiten, als die anderen, weil unser Thema sehr umfangreich ist und Snape so eine Anmerkung gemacht hat. Außerdem möchte ich keine schlechte Bewertung bekommen, nur weil du zu faul bist, etwas dafür zu tun."  
„Reg dich ab, Granger. Wir haben vier Schulstunden Zeit, in der Bücherei zu arbeiten und den Rest machen wir dann halt an den Wochenenden. Jetzt lass uns erst mal in der nächsten Stunde sehen, wie weit wir kommen, und dann reden wir weiter darüber." meinte Malfoy.  
„Ich fasse es nicht. Wie konnte Snape mich nur mit so einem hirnlosen Idioten zusammentun, der zu faul zum arbeiten ist?" beschwerte sich Hermine.  
„Wer ist hier hirnlos? Ich denke voraus, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, wie es scheint. Wenn wir jetzt alles erarbeiten haben wir in den Stunden viel zu viel Zeit übrig! Da du ja anscheinend Mrs. Allwissend bist und ich auch was kann, können wir beide schneller und selbstständig einige Sachen erarbeiten und brauchen daher nicht so lange. Kapiert? Also keine Panik!"  
erwiderte Malfoy genervt.  
Harry und Ron sahen sich fragend an, während Hermine sich schon, sichtlich genervt, fast die Haare raufte.

„Einen Moment Ruhe bitte. Ich möchte bei den Gryffindors, Slytherins und Ravenclaws jeweils den neuen Quidditch-Teamkapitän bekannt geben." Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben. Schlagartig wurde es still in der Halle und alle hörten gespannt zu.  
„Bei den Ravenclaws wird der neue Kapitän Cho Chang sein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Alle Applaudierten, während Cho aufstand und von allen beglückwünscht wurde.  
„Und bei den Gryffindors wird diese Aufgabe Harry Potter zuteil. Auch ihnen einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter."  
Harry starrte zu Dumbledore und dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Fred, George und Hermine umarmten ihn und alle jubelten, bis auf Draco. Dieser saß immer noch angespannt auf seinem Stuhl, da er auf die Aufstellung der Slytherins wartete.  
„Und im Team von Slytherin übernimmt Ernie McBeth den neuen Platz als Kapitän. Draco Malfoy wird im Übrigen leider nicht im Team der Slytherins mitspielen können, da er ja das Haus wechseln musste."  
Draco ließ seine Gabel fallen und starrte mit leerem Blick geradeaus.  
„Draco... alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine. Auch Harry sah den Blonden mit besorgtem Blick an. Doch dieser stand auf und verließ schnell die Große Halle.  
„Lassen wir ihn, es war bestimmt ein Schock. Er beruhigt sich schon wieder." meinte Harry.

------

Gegen 20 Uhr, versammelte Harry das alte Quidditch-Team um sich, um zu sehen, für welche Positionen er noch neue Spieler brauchte.  
Angelina, Katie und Alicia waren die Ersten, die sich in dem Klassenzimmer einfanden, das Harry für das Treffen vorgeschlagen hatte. Kurz darauf erschienen Fred und George.  
„Vielen Dank, das ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich werde versuchen, Woods Aufgabe so gut, wie möglich zu übernehmen. Wir haben neue Zeiten, an denen wir trainieren, da wir auf jeden Fall jemand neues im Team haben werden und uns erst einspielen müssen. Wir brauchen neue Taktiken. Die Zeiten sind einmal freitags, von 16:30 Uhr, bis 18:00 Uhr und samstags, von 09:00 Uhr – 10:30 Uhr. Wenn jemand aus einem Grund nicht kommen kann, meldet er sich bitte bei mir. Wir fangen diesen Samstag mit dem Training an. Jetzt zum Team:  
Wie ihr wisst, müssen wir bis nächsten Montag unsere Aufstellung an Professor McGonagall weitergeben. Bis jetzt scheint uns nur ein Hüter zu fehlen, oder sehe ich das falsch?"   
Alle hatten aufmerksam zugehört. Nun meldete sich Katie Bell zu Wort.  
„Harry, es tut mir leid. Du weist, ich mag Quidditch über alles, aber ich brauche einen guten Abschluss und ich habe sehr viele Fächer. Ich werde mich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren müssen und möchte noch etwas Zeit mit meinen Freunden und meinem Freund aus Ravenclaw verbringen. Darum würde ich gerne aus dem Team austreten. Als Ersatz stehe ich natürlich jederzeit zur Verfügung." erklärte das Mädchen.   
„Schon in Ordnung, Katie. Also, ich verbessere mich, wir brauchen einen Jäger und einen Hüter. Ich habe da schon zwei Leute im Visier, glaube ich. Der Jäger war gerade eine spontane Eingebung. Ich bringe die Beiden, wenn sie denn wollen, am Samstag zum ersten Training mit und ihr werdet danach sagen, was ihr von ihnen haltet, o.k.?" Fragend sah Harry in die Runde. Als ihm alle zustimmten redeten sie noch kurz weiter, doch Harry wollte noch nichts über die Beiden, die er im Visier hatte, sagen. So ging er kurz darauf mit den anderen zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors.

„Und, Harry, wie steht es? Alle Spieler zusammen?" fragte Hermine. Auch Ron war schon gespannt.  
„Nein, noch nicht alle. Wir brauchen noch einen Hüter und einen Jäger."  
„Echt? Und, wer wird es? Hast du schon eine Idee?" fragte Ron wissbegierig.  
„Ja, habe ich. Am Freitag, zum Training sollen die beiden Neuen kommen, um zu sehen, ob sie geeignet sind. Zu der Frage, wer es wird...". Harry erzählte den beiden von seinem Plan.

------

Draco saß frustriert auf der Fensterbank neben seinem Bett. Mittlerweile war diese einer seiner Lieblingsplätze. Zum Glück ließen die Anderen ihn in Ruhe. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Er würde kein Quidditch spielen und dieser schleimige McBeth, der es sowieso immer auf seine Position als Sucher abgesehen hatte, war jetzt auch noch Teamkapitän. Eine Position, die er wahrscheinlich ebenfalls bekommen hätte. Draco fluchte leise vor sich hin.

Lautlos öffnete Hermine die Tür zum Schlafsaal. Sie huschte herein und schloss die Tür ebenso leise wieder. Sie sah Draco am Fenster sitzen und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Der Teppich schluckte ihre Schritte und Gerade, als sie etwas sagen wollte, konnte sie etwas hören.  
„Warum muss das ausgerechnet mir passieren? Ich hätte Kapitän werden sollen und dieser Idiot, von McBeth schnappt mir auch noch die Position des Suchers weg. Die wollte er doch schon immer haben. Wenn ich ihm das nur irgendwie heimzahlen könnte!" fluchte Draco vor sich hin, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.  
„Draco..."  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und sah Hermine an.  
„Was willst du hier, Granger? Lass mich in Ruhe! Kümmere dich gefälligst um deinen Kram!" fuhr er seine gegenüber an.  
„Na schön, Mr. Ich-bin-ja-so-selbstverliebt-und-perfekt-das-ich-alleine-klarkomme! Wenn du kein Interesse an Rache und Quidditch hast, dann kann ich ja das Buch nehmen, was ich holen wollte und Harry sagen, das du kein Interesse hast und er jemand anderes suchen soll." Hermine drehte sich um und machte Anstalten, zu gehen.  
„Warte, Granger! Was hast du gesagt?"  
„O.k., hör zu." Die Braunhaarige seufzte. Hermine setzte sich Malfoy gegenüber, auf dessen Bett und fuhr fort.  
„Harry hat dir einen Vorschlag zu machen, aber er wollte dich nicht stören und da ich sowieso nach oben wollte, um mein Buch zu holen, habe ich angeboten, es dir zu sagen." Die Gryffindor machte eine Pause und Draco wollte schon nachfragen, was denn sei, als sie weiterredete.  
„Im Team der Gryffindors sind die Plätze eines Jägers und des Hüters freigeworden. Ron wird den Hüter übernehmen und Harry meinte, du würdest einen guten Jäger abgeben, dein Flugstil passe zu dieser Position. Am Freitag, um 16:30 Uhr ist Training, bis 18 Uhr. Außerdem samstags von 09:00 Uhr bis 10:30 Uhr. Aber sie fangen erst diesen Samstag an, zu trainieren. Überlege es dir, ohne vorschnell etwas zu sagen." Sie ließ Draco keine Chance, sie zu unterbrechen. Das Mädchen stand auf, sah den Jungen noch einmal an und ging dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, mit dem Buch wieder runter.   
„Ich und Jäger der Gryffindors? Pha, das ist doch idiotisch!"


	4. Ein neues Team für Gryffindor

**Kapitel 04  
-  
Ein neues Team für Gryffindor**

Die restliche Woche verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Pansy hing so oft, wie möglich im gemeinsamen Unterricht an Draco, der nach Leibeskräften versuchte, die dunkelhaarige Klette loszuwerden. Der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste war wieder Remus J. Lupin. Auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin unterrichtete er die Schüler abermals in diesem Fach. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich, wie die meisten anderen auch sehr gefreut, Lupin wieder zu sehen. Sybill Trelawney sagte natürlich, wie immer Harrys Tod voraus, was diesen aber nicht störte. Hermine und Draco, die die gleichen Wahlfächer besuchten, hatten natürlich mehr Unterricht, da zwei dieser Fächer freiwillig waren. Draco besuchte seit diesem Jahr sogar Muggelkunde. Wohl aus dem Zweck, seine „Feinde" besser kennen zu lernen, oder weil es wichtig war, etwas über Muggel zu wissen, wenn man ins Ministerium wollte. Hermine und Draco hatten sich, wie kaum anders zu erwarten, über die Aufteilung des Referates gestritten und daraufhin beschlossen, Samstagmittag daran weiter zu arbeiten. Sie hatten zwar noch drei Schulstunden, doch am nächsten Wochenende würden alle nach Hogsmeade dürfen, was sich niemand entgehen lassen wollte, nicht einmal Malfoy.

------

Harry stand auf dem Quidditchfeld und wartete auf die anderen, die sich noch am umziehen waren. Angelina, Alicia, Ron, Fred, George und er selber. Das waren alle, die anwesend waren. Hermine saß bei den Zuschauerrängen und sah sich alle an. Malfoy war nicht gekommen. Sie hatten ihn die ganze Woche in Ruhe gelassen und nicht gedrängt. Hermine war sich sicher, das er über das Angebot gut nachdachte. Ein Jahr ohne Quidditch? Malfoy? Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Sicher brauchte er dieses Spiel genauso, wie Harry und Ron. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch neben sich. Professor McGonagall hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, zu kommen. Sie wollte schließlich ihr neues Team sehen und wissen, wie Harry mit seiner neuen Verantwortung klarkommen würde.

„Wo bleibt Malfoy nur? Ob er nicht kommt? Was mache ich dann?" überlegte Harry. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, weiter nachzudenken, da Angelina auf ihn zukam.  
„Harry, wo ist unser neuer Jäger? Ohne ihn oder sie können wir schlecht trainieren. Außerdem sieht Professor McGonagall zu, da können wir schlecht mit einem Spieler zu wenig anfangen, oder?" Fragend sah die Dunkelhaarige ihren Kapitän an.  
„Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, das er kommt." entgegnete Harry. Mittlerweile standen alle anderen Spieler auch bei ihm.  
„Wer ist denn nun die Person, die du als neuen Jäger ausgewählt hattest?" fragte Fred neugierig. Ron sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, anscheinend fand er die Wahl als nicht perfekt.  
„ICH bin der neue Jäger!" Alle drehten sich um.

„Sagen sie, Mrs. Granger, wissen sie, wer da noch fehlt? Es sind doch nur sechs Spieler. Wo ist denn Mrs. Bell?" fragte Prof. McGonagall ihre Schülerin.  
„Katie Bell spielt nicht mehr, wir musste einen Ersatz für sie finden, aber anscheinend wollte er doch nicht, oder er hat sich ganz einfach verspätet." Erklärte Hermine, verbesserte sich jedoch sofort.  
„Oh, da ist er ja, Professor!" Hermine deutete auf das Feld. Ungläubig sah Minerva McGonagall auf das Spielfeld.  
„Mr. Malfoy?"

„MALFOY?" riefen alle gleichzeitig, die es nicht gewusst hatten.  
„Ja, so heiße ich. Vielen Dank, für die Bestätigung." Mit einem leicht überheblichen Grinsen kam Draco näher.  
„Na, fangen wir an? Mal sehen, wie ich mich als Jäger mache."

Draco machte sich als Jäger für den Anfang ziemlich gut. Obwohl er ein Slytherin war, arbeitete er recht gut in einem Team mit den beiden älteren Mädchen zusammen. Nicht nur die Spieler, auch Hermine und Professor McGonagall waren sichtlich begeistert von Dracos Fähigkeiten. Nach dem Training wurde Draco von Hermine und McGonagall gelobt und auch die anderen Spieler sprachen ihm ihre Anerkennung aus. Sogar Ron gab zu, das Draco nicht schlecht war. Nach Draco bekam dann auch endlich Ron seine wohlverdiente Anerkennung. Ersterer hingegen ging schnellstmöglich wieder hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da er sich trotz allem nicht sonderlich wohl in einem Team voller „Feinde" fühlte.  
Auf dem Rückweg dachte er über seine neuen „Teamkollegen" nach.

„Spinnet ist als Jäger gar nicht so schlecht, wie ich immer dachte. Man kann gut mit ihr zusammenspielen. Und die Johnson ist richtig gut. Würde den Gryffindors ohne mich wohl schlecht gehen, wenn die nicht mehr da ist. Außerdem... die sieht für ne Gryffindor gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Argh! was denke ich denn da schon wieder? Anscheinend bekommt mir die Luft im Gryffindorturm nicht so gut. Die Weaslys sind als Treiber nicht schlecht, im Gegensatz zu Crabbe und Goyle passen sie wenigstens auf ALLE auf und nicht nur auf sich selbst... Ron Weasly als Hüter... na ja, gab schon bessere und an Wood kommt er noch lange nicht ran, aber das wird wohl irgendwann noch... Müssen wir Jäger halt aufpassen, dass die anderen den Quaffel nicht in die Pfoten bekommen. Und dass Harry als Sucher gut ist beweist ja alleine die Tatsache, dass er den Schnatz immer vor meiner Nase fängt... VERFLUCHT!" Wütend kickte Draco auf seinem Weg ins Schloss einen Stein zur Seite.

„Wo ist Draco nur? Ich wollte mich doch bei ihm bedanken, das er mitmacht." Kopfschüttelnd wand Harry sich wieder Professor McGonagall zu.  
„Professor. Ich denke, sie können diese Aufstellung als neues Team aufschreiben."  
„Gut, ich werde es an Professor Dumbledore direkt Montag beim Frühstück weitergeben. Aber wie haben sie Mr. Malfoy überreden können, in unser Team zu kommen? Das müssen sie mir mal erklären, Mr. Potter."

------

Nach dem Mittagessen saß Draco mal wieder auf der Fensterbank.  
Na klasse. Wozu hatte ich mich da nur hinreißen lassen? Ich! Im Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor! ICH! EIN MALFOY! Muss wohl irgendeine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen sein.  
Kurzschlussreaktion? Bei einem Malfoy? Was rede ich denn da? Mein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn er von meinen Gedanken und meinem Team wüsste. Genauso, wie bei dem Häuserwechsel. – Nein, das stimmte doch nicht. Sein Vater hatte schließlich auch beim Wechsel des Hauses nichts getan. Oder hatte er es sogar selbst bestimmt, aus Gründen, die Draco noch nicht sehen konnte? Was dachte er nun schon wieder? Sein Vater war...  
„Draco. Wir wollten doch in der Bücherei an unserem Aufsatz arbeiten. Kommst du?" fragte Hermine, die in ihr Zimmer gekommen war.  
„Wie?" Erschrocken sah Draco auf, setzte aber sofort wieder seine Kalte Maske auf, als er Hermine sah.  
„Ja, schon gut, Granger. Ich komme in fünf Minuten."  
„Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum, Malfoy."

Kurz darauf waren Draco und Hermine in der Bücherei, vor sich einen Tisch, auf dem einige Bücher lagen. Das Dünnste von ihnen hatte ca. 500 Seiten und das Neueste war so um die 40 Jahre alt. Die Beiden arbeiteten sich zuerst durch die gesammelten Werke: „Tränke und was sie bewirken – Liebestränke und ihre Gegengifte" und durch: „Liebestränke – Wie kriege ich das Objekt meiner Begierde?"  
„Na, Granger. Sehr interessante Lektüre für dich, oder? Mich langweilt dieses Thema eher. Mich will doch sowieso jeder."  
„Ach, halt deine Klappe Malfoy, und arbeite lieber! Obwohl du besser einen Anti-Kletten-Trank gebrauchen könntest. Da kommt dein Fanclub, bestehend aus Pansy, Pansy und äh... Pansy?" Hermine tat so, als wäre Draco nicht da und arbeitete weiter.  
„Was, Pansy? Oh nein!" Suchend sah Draco sich um, doch das hätte er sich genauso gut sparen können.   
„Dracii, warum bist du hier? Und was will dieses Schlammblut hier?"  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Pansy. Wir arbeiten an dem Aufsatz für Snape." fauchte Draco genervt.  
„Och, Dracii, darf ich nicht hier bleiben? Ich störe das Schlammblut auch nicht beim arbeiten und wir zwei könnten was nettes machen." flötete Pansy, von Dracos Abwimmelversuchen ungerührt.  
„Nein, Parkinson, verschwinde endlich und lass mich in Ruhe arbeiten." knurrte Draco und wurde wütend.  
„Aber Dracoo-Schatzi, was ist denn schon wieder? Ist es dir peinlich, das diese Granger da ist, dann lassen wir sie hier halt alleine und gehen wo anders hin."  
„LASS MICH IN RUHE!"  
„Mr. Malfoy, Ruhe bitte. Sie sind hier in einer Bücherei."  
Bevor Pansy noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde es Hermine zu viel.  
„Parkinson... wenn du nicht SCHNELLSTENS von hier verschwindest, und dein „Schatziiii" in Ruhe arbeiten lässt, gibt es gewaltigen Ärger. Wenn DU IHN magst, dann tu ihm einen Gefallen und lass-ihn-in-Ruhe! Du nervst! Noch mal zur Sicherheit, damit du das auch verstehst : Er-muss-arbeiten! Sonst bekomme nicht nur ich eine schlechte Note, sondern ER auch."  
Verdattert starrte Pansy auf ihr weibliches Gegenüber. So etwas war sie von Granger nicht gewohnt. Auch Draco musterte Hermine skeptisch. Aber es war ja klar, das es ihr nur um die Noten ging.  
„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Da hast du wohl Recht, Schlammblut. Ich verschwinde. Aber lass deine dreckigen Finger von Draco. – Tschüß, Schatzi. Bis später!" Pansy verschwand um die Ecke, aber Hermine war sich sicher, das sie die beiden noch eine Weile beobachten würde. Als die Luft rein war, fing Draco wieder an zu reden.  
„Jetzt hast du mich schon zum zweiten Mal vor dieser Plage gerettet, Granger... Danke." Das letzte Wort war wie immer, wenn es über seine Lippen kam, kaum zu verstehen, so leise und undeutlich war es. Doch Hermine hatte ihn verstanden.  
„Jaja, schon o.k. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, wenn diese Plage in der Nähe ist, dann kann ich nicht arbeiten." redete Hermine sich raus.  
„Gib es zu, Granger. Du magst mich und darum willst du sie loswerden, damit du dich an mich ranmachen kannst." Draco war anscheinend wieder zum Mr. Ich-bin-so-geil-mich-wollen-einfach-alle mutiert.   
„Klappe, Malfoy. Was redest du da für Mist?" Hermine beugte sich schnell wieder über ihr Buch und schien vertieft in den Text. Doch ihre Gedanken wandelten auf ganz anderen Pfaden entlang.

„Spinnt Malfoy jetzt total? Na gut, er sieht nicht so schlecht aus, aber er ist Malfoy. Ich könnte ihn nie lieben, selbst, wenn ich es wollte. Nach so vielen Jahren Streit ist es einfach unmöglich. Aber ich will ihn ja nicht mal lieben. Eingebildeter Arsch. Nicht jeder liebt dich, Draco."  
„Granger, was ist los? Machen wir jetzt weiter?"  
„Was? Jaja, ich arbeite doch schon. Mach lieber selbst weiter, anstatt mich anzustarren."  
„Wer starrt dich hier an, Granger?"  
„Na du, sonst hättest du nicht gemerkt, das ich gerade am Nachdenken war."  
„Man spürt es doch wohl, wenn sein Gegenüber gerade intensiv über einen nachdenkt, in welchem Bezug auch immer." Draco grinste anzüglich.   
„Sei still und grins nicht so pervers, Malfoy. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht Pansy, die dich vergöttert. Und eingebildet warst du ja schon immer, aber so schlimm?" Hermine widmete sich wieder schweigend ihrem Buch und arbeitete weiter.

Nach vier Stunden voller kleiner und großer Streitereien verließen Draco und Hermine die Bücherei wieder und gingen in den Turm zurück.  
„Jetzt können wir ja, sobald wir oben sind, schon wieder mit den anderen zum Abendessen."  
„Beschwer dich lieber nicht, Granger. Wir haben einiges geschafft und in den drei Stunden Zaubertränke, die wir noch haben, schaffen wir es auf jeden Fall. Und so müssen wir unsere Freizeit nicht mehr opfern."  
„Ich hab mich gar nicht beschwert, Malfoy. Jetzt müssen wir uns aber etwas beeilen. Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns."  
„Wir sind doch schon da, Granger. Brauchst du etwa eine Brille?"  
„Silberfeder." Hermine sagte das Passwort und stritt dann mit Draco weiter.  
„Nein, brauche ich nicht. Aber wir müssen vielleicht die Sachen noch hoch bringen und die ersten kamen uns schon vor Minuten entgegen, falls du es übersehen haben solltest!" fauchte Hermine. „Aber vielleicht brauchst DU ja eine Brille!"  
Die beiden brachten schnell ihre Sachen nach oben, da Harry, Ron und Ginny schon warteten.


	5. Wahrsagungen u ein Ausflug n Hogsmeade

Kapitel 05 

**-**

**Wahrsagungen und ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade **

Harry saß mit Ron in Wahrsagen. Sie sollten mit geschlossenen Augen etwas zeichnen, das sie sich vorstellen und dann dieses Bild deuten. Professor Trelawney pickte sich natürlich wieder Harrys Bild heraus.  
„Wetten wir um ein Butterbier, das sie dir wieder den Tod voraussagt?" fragte Ron seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund.  
„Nein, Danke. Ich weiß auch so, das sie mir IMMER meinen Tod voraussagt. Als ob es etwas Besonderes wäre. Die Vorhersage hat noch nie gestimmt." murmelte Harry.  
„An Mr. Potters Bild erkennt man genau, das bald eine alte Feindschaft zu etwas anderem wird. Und etwas wird eine Beziehung einer Person zu einer anderen, in ihrem nahen Umfeld dauerhaft verändern. Das sieht man an diesem Wirbel, der auf Veränderungen hinweist. Dieses Gebilde soll sie darstellen, Mr. Potter, doch die Veränderung wird sie selbst nicht direkt betreffen, sondern höchstens am Rande, was sich dadurch bemerkbar macht, das der Veränderungs-Wirbel nicht bis zu ihrem Symbol reicht." deutete Professor Trelawney das Bild von Harry unter Handbewegungen, die auf verschiedene Symbole zeigten.  
„Ah ja..." verwirrt sah Harry zu seiner Lehrerin.  
„Was? Du wirst nicht sterben?" fragte Ron leise.  
„Ach, Mr. Potter?"  
„Was denn? Lassen sie mich raten… Ich werde sterben?" fragte Harry genervt.  
„Genau. Sie können also auch ein wenig in ihrer Zeichnung erkennen? Dafür werde ich ihnen eine gute Note aufschreiben." verkündete die Professorin.  
Neidisch sah Ron zu Harry rüber.  
„Mensch, hast du ein Glück..."  
„Glück? Ja, so kann man es auch nennen, denke ich..." Harry war in Gedanken über die Vorhersage versunken. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, das die Prophezeiung dieses Mal nicht so falsch war, wie Ron glaubte.

------

„Und, wie war Wahrsagen, ihr Zwei? Hat sie wieder vorausgesagt, dass Harry stirbt? Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass sie nur Lügen verbreitet. Oder... hat sie noch etwas anderes gesagt?"  
Hermines Tonfall wechselte ein wenig, als sie die letzte Frage stellte, doch nur Draco schien es zu bemerken. Ron fiel so etwas nie auf und Harry dachte nach.  
„Ja, sie hat gesagt, etwas würde sich hier in meiner Umgebung verändern..." Harry erzählte Hermine, was Trelawney gesagt hatte und sogar Draco hörte gespannt zu.

„Wirklich?" Hermine wurde blass.  
„Was ist los, Herm?" Harry sah seine beste Freundin besorgt an.  
„Nichts, nichts..."  
„Herm, du kannst es doch ruhig sagen, wir sind schließlich deine besten Freunde..." mischte sich nun Ron ein.  
„Genau, Granger. Sag es ihnen doch ruhig. Was ist denn schon dabei? Potter hat dir doch auch alles erzählt." sagte Draco.  
„Also gut... Heute in Alte Runen, haben wir geübt, Runen zu lesen. Und das, wo ich extra aus Wahrsagen raus gegangen war, um nie wieder diesen Wahrsagekram mitmachen zu müssen. Das geht so. Du nimmst aus einer Schale mit einem Satz Runen, die zum Wahrsagen gedacht ist, eine Hand voll und lässt sie dann auf eine Schale fallen. Das Muster der Runen zeigt dir dann etwas, was in der Zukunft geschehen wird. Und bei mir haben die Runen gesagt, dass sich bei jemandem, den ich lange kenne, die Beziehung zu mir für lange Zeit, vielleicht auch für immer, verändern würde. Die Meinung einer Person würde sich im Bezug auf mich ändern und auch ich würde mich irgendwie langfristig verändern." das Mädchen beobachtete die Gesichter ihrer Freunde genau, Draco zählte sie nicht mit, da er ihrer Meinung nach nicht zu ihren Freunden zählte, außerdem saß sie gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm..  
„Das bedeutet..." fing Harry an. Ron vervollständigte den Satz:  
„Die Trelawney hat anscheinend einmal in ihrem Leben nichts Falsches vorausgesagt!"  
„Scheint so..."  
„Lasst euch überraschen. Ändern könnt ihr sowieso nichts." sagte Ginny, die sich gerade zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, du wirst Recht haben." seufzte Hermine und war Ron dankbar, dass er das Thema auf Quidditch lenkte.

------

Harry saß mit Ron, Draco und Hermine nach dem Quidditchtraining am Freitagabend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis jetzt hatten sie kaum über den morgigen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gesprochen, doch da aus diesem Grund das morgige Quidditchtraining ausfallen würde, war das Thema beim heutigen Training zur Sprache gekommen, so das es auch hier aufgegriffen wurde.  
„Morgen um halb zehn gehen wir alle nach Hogsmeade. Wer kommt jetzt eigentlich mit uns?" fragte Ron.  
„Na, du, Hermine und ich gehen zusammen. Keine Ahnung, ob noch jemand mitkommt." antwortete Harry.  
„Ich glaube, Lavender und Parvati würden gerne mitkommen." warf Hermine ein.  
„Was, aber die kommen doch nie mit uns!"  
„Ich weiß es selbst, Ron. Aber sie haben da so ihre Gründe, glaube ich." Bedeutungsvoll schielte sie zu dem blonden Jungen neben ihr, der scheinbar desinteressiert in die Flammen des Kamins sah. „Dabei steht nicht mal fest, das Malfoy überhaupt nach Hogsmeade geht. Und vor allem, ob er mit uns geht. Sonst war er immer in Begleitung seiner beiden Gorillas da und hatte Pansy am Hals, soweit ich weiß." dachte sie.  
„WAS? DE..." Harry konnte seinem besten Freund gerade noch den Mund zuhalten, bevor er die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog. Ron war sichtlich fassungslos und vor Wut rot angelaufen.  
„Ron!" Hermine sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Komm schon Ron, beruhige dich." redete Harry seinem Freund gut zu.  
„Und Dean, Seamus und Neville wollen uns in den drei Besen treffen. Genau, wie Ginny und Luna." Hermine erweiterte die Liste der Personen, die sie treffen würden um besagte Mitschüler.

„Sollen die doch ihren Spaß haben, wenn sie nach Hogsmeade gehen. Dann habe ich wenigstens einmal hier meine Ruhe. Was will ich da? Crabbe und Goyle sind mir zu dumm und Pansy, Blaise und Millicent? Nein, danke. Darauf kann ich gut verzichten. Dann hab ich wieder nervige Weiber an meinem Umhang kleben. Ich meine, ich kann sie ja verstehen, so gut aussehend und umwerfend, wie ich bin, würde ich mir ja als Mädchen schon selbst hinterher rennen, aber egal."  
Dracos Gedankengang wurde, wie schon so oft, wieder einmal unterbrochen.  
„Draco, willst du nicht auch mit uns nach Hogsmeade kommen?"  
„Oh Gott. Potter hatte auch schon mal bessere Ideen. Was nervt der eigentlich schon wieder?"  
dachte Draco, doch laut sagte er:  
„Nein, danke. Ich bleibe lieber hier, dann habe ich endlich mal meine Ruhe!"  
„Na, wenn er meint, lass ihn doch." kam es von Ron. Doch Harry lies nicht locker.  
„Bist du sicher? Wenn du doch kommen willst, wir treffen uns morgen, nach dem Frühstück um halb zehn vor dem Schloss, an dem Baum am See." Jeder wusste, welcher Baum gemeint war. Es war eine große Trauerweide, die direkt am See stand und unter der man unentdeckt sitzen konnte.  
Draco sah wortlos weiter ins Feuer.  
„Du musst natürlich nicht, wir dachten nur, du würdest vielleicht mitkommen. Wir würden uns freuen." fügte Hermine hinzu.  
"Die? Sich freuen? Was dachte Granger sich denn da schon wieder. Das war bestimmt nur gelogen, als ob die sich echt über meine Gesellschaft freuen würden. Aber ich wusste ja schon immer, das sie nicht mehr ganz dicht ist." dachte Draco grummelnd.

------

Beim Frühstück sah Harry sich suchend um. Nein, Draco war nicht da. Vielleicht wollte er ja gar nicht mitkommen. Vielleicht war er wirklich lieber alleine oder er hatte nur keine Lust auf „Potter und seinen Anhang". Es war Harry schon klar, das Draco die meiste Zeit alleine irgendwo saß und immer anderen aus dem Weg ging. Er wusste auch, das Draco sie immer noch genauso wenig mochte wie vorher und das dieser, so glaubte Harry zu mindest, teilweise auch zu stolz war, auf einen Gryffindor zuzugehen. Darum hatte Harry ihn gefragt, ob er mit wollte. Entscheiden müsste Draco allerdings alleine. Er hielt die Gryffindors wohl immer noch für minderwertiger, als Slytherin. Aber ihm wäre es an Malfoys Stelle wohl genauso gegangen, wäre er nach Slytherin gekommen.  
„Du, Harry. Draco scheint gar nicht da zu sein. Wahrscheinlich ist er irgendwo anders im Schloss, sein Bett war zu mindest leer." stellte Hermine fest. Ron störte diese Tatsache nicht weiter.  
„Ja, und? Dann gehen wir halt alleine. Ist doch auch O.k.!"  
„RON! Also wirklich. Bemühe dich doch wenigstens einmal, nicht so gemein zu ihm zu sein, Malfoy hat es hier nicht leicht!" schalt Hermine ihren Freund.  
„Ron, Hermine hat Recht. Du würdest dich auch freuen, wenn jemand nett zu dir ist, wenn du in ein anderes Haus müsstest." mischte sich auch Harry ein.  
„Jaja, schon gut... Aber ich mag ihn einfach nicht." verteidigte sich der Rothaarige.  
„Du bemühst dich auch nicht..." Ginny sah ihren Bruder vorwurfsvoll an.

------

Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen gerade zur Trauerweide, um dort auf Parvati und Lavender zu warten, mit denen Hermine sich immer ein Zimmer geteilt hatte. Die drei unterhielten sich lachend. Als sie unter der Trauerweide ankamen erlebten sie eine Überraschung.  
„Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Ihr seid zu spät." sagte eine, den dreien ziemlich bekannte Stimme. Der blonde Gryffindor trat unter den langen Ästen hervor.  
„Oh, Draco. Willst du also doch mitkommen?" fragte Hermine freundlich. Ron sah ein wenig unglücklich aus, doch dank der Predigt vom Frühstück bemühte er sich ein wenig, netter zu sein.  
„Ja, das könnte man so sagen... Ich habe mich entschlossen, dass ich doch gerne in das ein oder andere Geschäft gehen würde. Aber ich habe keine Lust darauf, Parkinson ständig an meinem Hals kleben zu haben." Draco sah angewidert zur Seite, als er an Pansy dachte.  
Die Drei konnten es ihm nicht sonderlich übel nehmen und fingen sogar an, leise zu lachen, als Draco eine Kostprobe davon gab, wie gut er Pansy kopieren konnte. Mit hoher Stimme und leicht veränderter Art zu gehen und stehen, machte er sie, mehr zu sich selbst nach.  
„Draciilein, wie geht es dir? Bist du auch in Ordnung? Du siehst heute noch blasser aus, als sonst... und was ist mit deinen Haaren? Oh mein Gott... – Das nervt vielleicht..."  
Die anderen konnten ihn nur zu gut verstehen.  
„Hi, Leute. Sorry, aber es ging nicht schneller." keuchte Lavender außer Atem. Sie und Parvati waren gerade angelaufen gekommen.  
„Schon o.k., lasst uns gehen." meinte Harry.  
„Ja, o.k.!" Stimmte auch Hermine zu. Draco stand schweigend daneben, aber nicht ohne zu bemerken, das Parvati und Lavender immer wieder zu ihm herüberschielten.  
Die Sechs gingen los und bald darauf waren Harry, Lavender und Hermine in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, genau, wie Ron und Parvati.

Die Straßen von Hogsmeade waren schon voll, als die Sechs ankamen. Überall liefen Schüler und erwachsene Zauberer herum. Harry, Ron und Draco verschwanden sofort im Quidditchladen, während Hermine von Parvati und Lavender mit in ein Geschäft für Festumhänge und magische Kosmetikartikel gezogen wurden, obwohl sie viel lieber schon in die Buchhandlung gegangen wäre.

„Komm schon, Herm. Kauf dir doch auch mal was. Würde dir bestimmt gut stehen, ein wenig Lidschatten oder so." redete Lavender auf ihre Freundin ein. „Wenigstens für den Winterball."  
„Nein, danke. Das ist außerdem noch eine Weile hin. Bis dahin kommen wir sicher noch einmal nach Hogsmeade.  
Parvati schüttelte über ihre beiden Freundinnen nur den Kopf. Jedes Mal, wenn sie hier waren das Gleiche. Dann erinnerte sie die beiden daran, warum sie hier waren.  
„Hey, ihr zwei. Hört schon auf. Das wichtigste zuerst, oder? Wir wollten uns doch neue Kleider für den Ball kaufen. Schon vergessen?"  
„Stimmt ja." Lavender kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Hätte ich wirklich beinahe vergessen."  
Während die Mädchen verschiedene Kleider anprobierten, wurde Hermine ausgefragt.  
„Du, Herm... sag mal, wie ist Draco denn so? Ist er nett? Also, mir kommt er immer etwas einsam und schlecht gelaunt vor." Wissbegierig sah Parvati ihre Freundin an.  
„Was soll die Fragerei?" seufzte Hermine, doch sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war.  
„Ach komm, sag schon..." bettelte nun auch Lavender.  
„Also, bis jetzt mag ich ihn nicht besonders. Er ist ein richtiger Einzelgänger und will im Unterricht, wie z.B. bei unserem Projekt, immer alles besser wissen. Und dann klebt ihm noch die ganze Zeit diese nervige Pansy am Hals." Hermine erzählte den beiden die Geschichte aus der Bücherei.  
„Du warst doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, als du dich so aufgeregt hast, oder?" Lavender sah ihre Freundin lachend an.  
„Ich? NEIN!" rief Hermine, erschrocken über diesen Gedanken, „Ich war nur tierisch sauer, das ich den ganzen Aufsatz alleine machen sollte und das man nicht mal in Ruhe arbeiten konnte." verteidigte sich Hermine. Lavender und Parvati beäugten sie zwar noch misstrauisch, doch eigentlich leuchteten ihnen diese Argumente ein. Hermine war schließlich nicht umsonst Jahrgangsbeste.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später trafen sich dann die Sechs, wie verabredet, in der Buchhandlung wieder.  
Harry und Ron durchforsteten die Quidditchecke, Parvati und Lavender interessierten sich eher für Make-up und Diät-Tipps. Draco stöberte in den Regalen, ob es Bücher über Magie gab, die er noch nicht kannte und die möglichst nützlich waren und Hermine war überall einmal aufzufinden.

„Oh, ein Buch über berühmte weiße Magier." Neugierig blätterte Hermine darin. Nachdem sie sich einen kurzen Überblick über den Inhalt des Buches verschafft hatte, ging sie weiter.  
„Was sie über Magie und Zauberei wissen sollten. Inklusive der nützlichsten Zaubersprüche und der Geschichte der Magie." las das Mädchen laut vor und seufzte dann. „Das hätte ich gerne." Das Buch hatte gut über 1000 Seiten, schätzte sie.  
„Warum kaufst du es dir dann nicht einfach, Granger?" flüsterte eine Stimme hinter Hermine leise und jemand beugte sich über ihre Schulter. Zuerst erschrak Hermine und zuckte leicht zusammen, doch dann entspannte sie sich schnell wieder, als sie merkte, wer es war.  
„Es hat nicht jeder so viel Geld, wie du, Malfoy. Du musst nur deinen Vater um etwas bitten und er erfüllt dir doch sowieso jeden Wunsch. Bei manchen ist es halt nicht so. Meine Eltern haben zwar recht viel Geld, aber nicht so viel, das ich mir alles leisten könnte und das Buch ist verdammt teuer. Außerdem brauche ich mein Geld noch für Weihnachtsgeschenke. Aber für so etwas wirst du wohl kein Geld ausgeben, oder?" Hermine sah ernst in Dracos sturmgraue Augen, bis dieser sich abwandte, um sich das Buch einmal genauer anzusehen, das Hermine haben wollte.  
„Das kostet echt nicht wenig. Für einen Malfoy wäre das allerdings nichts." dachte Draco, als er auf den Preis sah. Laut sagte er:  
„Nein, du hast Recht. Für so etwas gebe ich normalerweise kein Geld aus. Wir feiern kein richtiges Weihnachten." Mit abwesendem Blick legte er das Buch wieder an seinen Platz. Anscheinend dachte Draco über etwas nach.

Nachdem alle fertig waren gingen sie weiter. Sie betraten noch einige weitere Läden und deckten sich unter anderem mit Süßigkeiten ein. Danach gingen sie in die „Drei Besen" und setzten sich an einen freien Tisch, in eine Ecke.

Suchend sah Draco sich um. Er konnte keine Slytherins entdecken, mit denen er etwas zu tun gehabt hätte. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er erleichtert, das Pansy und ihre kichernden Freundinnen nicht da waren. Ihm blieb also kaum eine Möglichkeit, wenn er hier bleiben wollte. Er hätte sich natürlich alleine hinsetzen können. Aber, Draco Malfoy, ganz alleine? Ohne seine Slytherins um sich und von seinem neuen Haus ausgeschlossen? Nein, das wollte er nicht. Resigniert ließ er sich auf der Bank nieder.

Kurz darauf kamen Seamus, Luna, Ginny und Dean und setzten sich zu den sechs Anderen an den Tisch. Jeder bestellte sich ein Butterbier und alle unterhielten sich gut gelaunt, mit Ausnahme von Draco. Doch bald darauf wurde auch er mit in eine Diskussion einbezogen und auch er konnte nicht anders, als über Rons beleidigtes Gesicht wenigstens innerlich zu lachen, als dieser herausfand, dass er Unrecht gehabt hatte.

Als es schon dunkel wurde machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Rückweg. Alle hatten lange zusammen gesessen und bei mehreren Flaschen Butterbier über verschiedene Dinge geredet und gelacht. Vielleicht lag es daran, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Hinterher konnten die Beteiligten es nicht mehr so genau sagen.  
Gut gelaunt hakten Hermine und Ginny sich bei Harry ein. Parvati zögerte nicht lange und hakte sich ihrerseits bei Ron ein, genau wie Luna. Dann nahm Parvati Dean an den anderen Arm und Lavender hakte sich bei Seamus ein. Jetzt gab es zwei Ketten, nur Draco lief noch alleine.

„Bei so 'nem Kram mach ich doch nicht mit. Das passt einfach nicht zu einem Slytherin. Sollen die Gryffindors das doch machen. Ich habe für heute schon viel zu viel durchgehen lassen. Wenn das so weitergeht kann ich mich bald nicht mehr als echten Malfoy bezeichnen, ohne das unser Familienname durch den Schmutz gezogen wird. Ich sollte besser aufpassen. Ich glaube, die Gryffindors bekommen mir wirklich nicht gut." dachte Draco, ohne noch einmal einen Seitenblick auf seine Hauskameraden geworfen zu haben.

„Draco, warum machst du nicht mit?" Lavender sah den Blonden mit fragendem und zugleich bittendem Blick an.  
„Vergiss es!" murrte dieser. Da kam Hermine mit ihrer Kette von der anderen Seite wieder näher.  
„Draco, komm, mach mit." forderte die Braunhaarige ihn auf.  
„Nein, ich will nicht, Granger!"  
Doch die beiden Mädchen ließen nicht mit sich verhandeln und nahmen ihn einfach in ihre Mitte.   
„Lasst mich los!" murrte Draco, und versuchte schwach, sich zu befreien.  
Doch es half alles nichts und so ließ er sich einfach von den anderen mit zum Schloss nehmen. Ein Stück vor dem Eingangsportal machte er sich dann los und auch die anderen ließen ihre Nachbarn wieder los und gingen lachend rein.

------

Draco lag müde in seinem Bett. Er zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und wälzte sich hin und her, doch schlafen konnte er nicht.  
„Zu was für einem Mist habe ich mich jetzt wieder hinreißen lassen?" Fluchend dachte Draco an die letzten Stunden zurück.  
„Die Gesellschaft von Potter und Anhang bekommt mir wirklich nicht gut. Ich muss was machen! Warum habe ich eigentlich vorhin nichts unternommen? Muss wohl an den vielen Butterbier gelegen haben. Nach so vielen Gläsern scheint der Alkoholgehalt doch höher zu sein, als ich dachte. Ja, klar! So muss es sein. Butterbier… Ich sollte nie wieder so viel trinken, wenn ich vorher lange keines hatte. Aber was soll's. So etwas kommt sicher nie wieder vor." Mit diesen, für ihn beruhigenden Gedanken, schlief Draco irgendwann ein.


	6. Referate und eine mysteriöse Krankheit

**Kapitel 06  
-  
Referate und eine mysteriöse Krankheit**

Montagmorgen, während dem Frühstück herrschte bei den Sechstklässlern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin gleichermaßen große Aufregung. Professor Snape würde heute mit dem Vortragen der Referate anfangen und die Reihenfolge der Gruppen selbst festlegen. Jeder konnte demnach drankommen. Draco und Hermine sprachen noch einmal einige Sachen durch, was nur mit kleinen Sticheleien, aber ohne größere Streitereien ablief. Ginny redete ihrem verzweifelten Bruder während dessen Mut zu.

Erstaunt sah Draco sich um. Anscheinend waren alle anderen so ziemlich am Ende mit ihren Nerven. Er hoffte, dass bei ihnen selbst nichts schief gehen würde. Wenn Granger es schaffen würde, keinen Fehler zu machen und er sich nicht mit ihr Streiten würde, dann wäre eine gute Note so gut, wie sicher. Einen Fehler würde Granger aber sicher nicht machen, wofür er zum ersten Mal regelrecht dankbar war, sofern ein Malfoy das halt sein kann.

------

„Wir fangen heute mit den Referaten an. Ich erhoffe mir viel von dem Vortrag mit dem wir beginnen werden. Passen sie alle gut auf." Snape sah sich um.  
„Ich glaube, der meint uns." flüsterte Hermine zu Draco. Dieser flüsterte zurück:  
„Ja, ist doch klar." und setzte dabei ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf.  
„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. Wären sie so freundlich anzufangen, statt zu reden?" Abwartend sah Snape zu den beiden. Hermine und Draco standen auf und gingen nach vorne. Harry und Ron konnten gerade noch ein „Viel Glück!" flüstern, bevor die beiden mit ihrem Vortrag anfingen.

Snape machte sich die ganze Zeit Notizen, um den beiden hinterher etwas zu ihrer Arbeit sagen zu können. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass alle Schüler interessiert zuhörten und sich eifrig Notizen für den Fall machten, dass es eine Überprüfung des Stoffes geben sollte.

Am Ende der zweiten Stunde rief Professor Snape Hermine und Draco noch einmal zu sich nach vorne.  
„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit ihnen beiden. Der Vortrag war sehr gelungen und alle haben interessiert zugehört. Sie beide sind ein gutes Team und ich hoffe, dass sie in Zukunft noch öfter so gut zusammenarbeiten werden. Sie werden beide die volle Punktzahl für Material und Vortrag bekommen und ich hoffe, das dies ein Ansporn für sie beide sein wird. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie, da sie hervorragende Schüler sind und trotz verschiedener Herkunft und vorhergegangener Streitereien so gut zusammen gearbeitet haben. Sie dürfen gehen."  
Draco und Hermine sahen sich erstaunt an.  
„Vielen Dank, Professor." Die beiden standen auf und gingen nach draußen.  
Seufzend lehnte Severus Snape sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte nach.

------

„Ihr beide wart großartig. Damit können wir alle nicht mithalten."  
„Euer Vortrag war wirklich gut." Von allen Seiten wurden Draco und Hermine mit Lob überschüttet, als sie zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde kamen. Die beiden sahen sich an. Sie konnten und wollten es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass sie als Team so gut zusammengearbeitet hatten und so ging beiden immer wieder Snapes Vortrag durch den Kopf.

„Gut zusammengearbeitet? Wir? Na, wenn sogar Snape mich lobt, wird es wohl stimmen. Ich muss auch zugeben, das Draco ein bisschen was weiß, aber zum Glück ist die Zusammenarbeit jetzt weitgehend vorbei. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten noch, nichts Großartiges." Zufrieden lehnte Hermine sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und folgte dem Unterricht, der mittlerweile begonnen hatte.

Draco hing seinen Gedanken nach. „Granger hat ganzschön was auf dem Kasten. Zu schade aber auch, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene ist. Sie hätte eine erstklassige Reinblütlerin abgegeben. Aber was interessiert mich das eigentlich? Mir kann das Schlammblut doch egal sein. Obwohl die Fähigkeiten, die sie hat echt verschwendet sind."

------

Die nächsten Wochen gingen recht schnell um. Gryffindor hatte das erste Quidditchspiel des Jahres, gegen Hufflepuff haushoch gewonnen. Einmal, weil Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte und zum anderen, weil die Jäger noch einige Punkte geholt hatten. Die komplette Mannschaft der Slytherins notierte sich sämtliche Taktiken der Jäger und die vermeintlichen Stärken und vielen Schwächen, die es im Team gab.  
Zu erst hatte es einen ziemlichen Aufruhr gegeben, weil Draco bei den Gryffindors spielte, da niemand damit gerechnet hatte, aber vor allem die Gryffindors waren zufrieden mit ihrem Jäger.

Abends feierten die Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum ihren Sieg. Die komplette Mannschaft, einschließlich Draco wurde beglückwünscht und gefeiert. Jetzt saß Draco nicht alleine rum, wie es bei den Slytherin der Fall gewesen wäre, sondern in einem Sessel neben Harry und einige Mädchen standen um ihn rum und redeten auf ihn ein, wie toll er doch gewesen wäre. Draco nippte an seinem Butterbier und hörte ihnen eine Weile zu, dann unterhielt er sich mit Harry. Jemand reichte ihm eine neue Flasche Butterbier, die er annahm und sofort halb leerte.  
Niemand nahm besondere Notiz von der Person, die aus dem Portrait stieg. Niemand außer Harry. Irgendetwas kam ihm komisch vor, doch bevor er überlegen konnte, was es war, verschwand dieser Gedanke wieder aus seinem Kopf. Alles Einbildung, dachte er.

------

„Ich hätte nicht noch in die Bücherei gehen sollen. Jetzt komme ich schon wieder eine halbe Stunde zu spät zur Feier, nur weil ich dieses Buch noch wegbringen musste." Verärgert, dass sie das nicht vor dem Spiel erledigt hatte, lief Hermine eilig den Flur entlang. Plötzlich entdeckte sie vor sich auf dem Boden einen Zettel. Sie hob ihn auf und steckte ihn in eine Tasche ihrer Uniform, da sie dachte, einen eigenen Zettel verloren zu haben.

------

Draco fühlte sich irgendwie komisch. Sein Kopf schmerzte und pochte fürchterlich und irgendwie war ihm schwindelig und etwas schlecht. Was war das? Zu viel Butterbier? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er sah auf die Uhr. Erst acht Uhr. Er konnte also ruhig noch einmal nach draußen gehen.  
„Potter, ich geh noch mal ein wenig nach draußen, hier ist mir zu viel Rummel und ich muss noch etwas nachdenken." Draco stand auf.  
„Ja, geh ruhig. Bis später." Harry sah dem Blonden besorgt hinterher, während dieser aus dem Portraitloch stieg.

------

Hermine bog auf den Flur ein, auf dem der Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum lag. Sie sah, wie sich das Portraitloch öffnete, eine Person herausstolperte und zusammenbrach. Gerade, als sie hinlaufen wollte, kam von der anderen Seite des Ganges, wo eigentlich eine Sackgasse war, eine weitere Person und beugte sich über die Erste. Hermine ging schnell zurück um die Ecke, spähte vorsichtig um diese und traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie sah, um wen es sich bei den beiden Personen handelte. Draco lag am Boden und war anscheinend bewusstlos. Pansy beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihm zum Krankenzimmer zu bringen, oder ihm anders zu helfen. Ohne weiter zu überlegen lief sie zu den beiden.

„Was ist passiert? Kann ich helfen?" fragte Hermine, noch bevor sie bei den Beiden war.  
Pansy sah erschrocken auf.  
„Granger. Verzieh dich. Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn." fauchte Pansy.  
„Vergiss es, Parkinson, irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Selbst, wenn ich ihn nicht sonderlich mag, mit DIR lasse ich ihn bestimmt nicht alleine. Du hilfst ihm doch nicht einmal, das sieht selbst ein Blinder!"  
Pansy zog genervt ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine, bevor diese überhaupt realisiert hatte, was passiert war.  
„Parkinson, lass den Unsinn." Hermine wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch Pansy reagierte, zu Hermines Erstaunen, äußerst schnell.  
„Eine falsche Bewegung, Granger, und du bist fällig. Obwohl…. Dein Gedächtnis muss ich dir so oder so löschen, denke ich." Pansy grinste siegessicher.  
„Oh Mist. Was mache ich jetzt?" Hermines Gesicht verdüsterte sich, sie sah keinen Ausweg.  
„Was bezweckst du damit Pansy?" Hermine versuchte, Zeit zu schinden.  
„Lass das Geschwafel. Dir bringt es eh nichts mehr, das zu erfahren. AMN….."  
„Expelliarmus"  
Pansys Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand, als sie von hinten angegriffen wurde. Fluchend rannte sie den Flur entlang und hob ihren Zauberstab wieder auf. Sie wollte Hermine und ihren Helfer angreifen, doch sie sah sich zwei Zauberstäben gegenüber, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Lauter als zuvor fluchend, trat sie den Rückzug an.

Hermine fiel ihrem Retter um den Hals.  
„Harry!"   
Beruhigend legte dieser einen Arm um seine beste Freundin.  
„Was ist passiert, Herm? Und was wollte Pansy hier?"  
„Ich… weiß… nicht so genau. Draco… er kam aus dem Portraitloch gestolpert und… ist zusammengebrochen…" brachte Hermine leise schluchzend hervor. „Und dann kam Pansy vom anderen Ende vom Gang… und hat sich neben ihn gehockt, ohne etwas zu tun… Ich bin natürlich hingelaufen und dann hat sie mich bedroht, ich solle verschwinden. Und dann… bist du aus dem Portrait gekommen und hast mir geholfen." Langsam beruhigte sich die Braunhaarige wieder.  
„Ja, Draco meinte, er wolle noch mal raus, aber er war noch bleicher, als sonst und schwankte leicht, da habe ich mir halt Sorgen um ihn gemacht, auch, wenn er eigentlich immer unser Feind war."

Die beiden beschlossen, Draco mit Rons Hilfe in ihren Schlafsaal zu bringen und Madam Pomfrey vorläufig nicht zu holen, da Draco ja augenscheinlich schon schlecht gewesen war, bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen war und Pansy ihn somit anscheinend nicht angegriffen hatte.

------

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammen an Dracos Bett. Als sie den Bewusstlosen zusammen herein getragen hatten, hatte es großes Aufsehen verursacht. Alle wollten wissen, was passiert war. Doch sie hatten es geschafft, sich eine Gnadenfrist zu verschaffen, indem sie vorgaben, Draco hochbringen zu müssen, was ja auch stimmte.  
„Glaubt ihr, Pansys Auftauchen hat etwas mit dem Zusammenbruch von Draco zu tun?" Harry hatte Ron alles erzählt und nun diskutierten sie das Thema zu dritt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht Ron. Ich vermute mal, sie hat etwas damit zu tun, aber selbst, mit einem Zauber verursacht hat sie es wohl nicht. Das hätte ich gesehen." entgegnete Hermine.  
„Außerdem hat er sich vorher anscheinend schon nicht so gut gefühlt, er hielt sich den Bauch und sah noch ein ganzes Stück bleicher aus, als sonst." warf Harry ein.  
„Vielleicht hat er ja zu viel gegessen oder so, und das ist ihm dann auf den Magen geschlagen, weil er vor dem Spiel nichts gegessen hat. Ihm war einfach schlecht und er wollte raus. Dann hat sein Kreislauf schlapp gemacht." Ron stellte eine Theorie auf.  
„Das kann nicht sein, er hat doch vor dem Spiel noch gegessen, wie immer. Außerdem, was wollte Pansy dann hier oben?" widerlegte Harry die Behauptung. Alle Drei überlegten weiter, bis Harry aufsprang.  
„Ich glaube, mir ist da gerade was eingefallen Leute…."

------

Verfluchte Granger, verfluchter Potter. Die beiden hatten ihren genialen Plan durchkreuzt! Pansy war aufgebracht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Na gut, das war übertrieben. Sie war in diesem Schuljahr schon öfter so aufgebracht gewesen, z.B. als Draco nach Gryffindor kam, als sie ihn mit Granger in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte oder als er für Gryffindor im Quidditch angetreten war, doch dieses Mal übertraf der Grund echt alles. Ihr schöner Trank... Was würde nur passieren, wenn Draco aufwachte? Und vor allem… wen würde er als erstes…

------

Gespannt sahen Hermine und Ron zu Harry. Dieser stützte sich an seinem Sessel ab und begann, zu erzählen, was ihm eingefallen war.  
„Vorhin, als wir alle gefeiert haben, saß Draco doch neben mir. Irgendjemand hat ihm, kurz bevor er rausgerannt ist, noch eine neue Flasche Butterbier gegeben, er hatte die letzte gerade leer. Ich weiß aber nicht genau, wer es war. Ich habe aus den Augenwinkeln nur jemanden mit Kapuze gesehen. Irgendwie kam mir das komisch vor, doch dann hat mich jemand abgelenkt und ich habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Diese Person ist dann kurz darauf aus dem Turm gegangen."  
„Das ist doch sehr merkwürdig, oder findet ihr nicht?" Fragend blickte Hermine zwischen ihren besten Freunden hin und her.  
„Doch, schon… aber es könnte ja auch Zufall gewesen sein." warf Ron ein.  
„Das wage ich allerdings zu bezweifeln, Ron. So gerne ich es vielleicht auch glauben würde… Aber diese Person… sie war so rein zufällig schwarzhaarig und einen Moment lang glaubte ich, etwas Grünes an der Uniform gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht einen Pullover, oder ein Hauswappen." teilte Harry seinen Freunden mit.  
„Lass mich raten, du denkst an Pansy?" fragte Hermine.  
„Genau." Harry bestätigte Hermines Vermutung.   
„Na gut, das hört sich recht eindeutig an." gab Ron nun zu.  
„Aber wir haben leider noch keine eindeutigen Beweise." Seufzend ließ Harry sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. „Außerdem wissen wir nicht, wie sie es angestellt hat, wenn wir einfach mal annehmen, dass es Pansy war. Zumindest nicht genau. Oder was sie überhaupt getan hat. Vergiftet haben wird sie ihn wohl kaum, aber irgendetwas stimmt da echt nicht. Unbeteiligt war sie auf jeden Fall nicht."

Etwas später einigten sie sich darauf, dass Harry und Ron noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und Hermine bei Draco bleiben würde. Draco war noch immer bewusstlos, doch Hermine vermutete, das er vielleicht auch einfach schlief. In Ermangelung einer anderen Tätigkeit nahm Hermine ihren Mantel, den sie über einen Sessel gehängt hatte, nachdem Draco in sein Bett gelegt wurde und hängte ihn in ihren Schrank. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass ein Zettel aus einer der Taschen gefallen war.  
Das Mädchen faltete ihn auseinander, doch in dem Moment wurde sie abgelenkt.

------

Draco schlug die Augen auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch ein wenig, doch er fühlte sich schon etwas besser. Erstaunt sah er sich um. War er nicht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen? Irgendjemand musste ihn in sein Bett gebracht haben. Er blinzelte, als er direkt in das Licht einer Lampe sah und wandte den Blick zur Seite. Er sah Hermine, wie sie einen Zettel aufhob und auseinander faltete. Irgendwie fühlte er sich mit einem Mal komisch und etwas in ihm schien regelrecht zu brennen und machte dann „Klick", als ob ein Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt worden wäre.


	7. Pansys Plan und Dracos Krankheit

Hi!

Vielen Dank, das ihr mir Kommentare schreibt. ) Jetzt nehme ich mir auch mal die zeit, etwas vor dem Kapitel zu schreiben.  
In diesem Kapitel dürften sich einige Vermutungen bestätigen. Einige Hoffnungen werden sich erfüllen, andere wiederum nicht.  
Aber eines kann ich euch versprechen: Die Story ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Bis Kapitel 22 habe ich sie bereits fertig gestellt. Die letzten ca. 3 Stück kommen hoffentlich noch bald hinzu. smile

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hoffe, das ihr meiner Geschichte treu bleiben werdet.

LG, Dianne

**Kapitel 07**

**-**

**Pansys Plan und Dracos „Krankheit" **

Stöhnend richtete Draco sich ein Stückchen auf. Er fühlte sich sterbenselend.

Hermine hatte Draco gehört und war sofort zu ihm ans Bett gelaufen. Den Zettel in ihrer Hand hatte sie achtlos auf den Tisch geschmissen.

„Draco! Alles in Ordnung?"

------

Draco hörte Hermine kaum. Wie aus dichtem Nebel nahm er ihre Stimme war.

„… Draco… hörst du…."

Sein Kopf tat weh und ihm wurde schwindelig. Für einen Moment drehte sich alles und Draco musste nach Luft schnappen. Dabei krümmte sich sein ganzer Oberkörper und der Blonde beugte sich nach vorne.

„Urgh! Was ist das? Mein Kopf…. Alles dreht sich…"

Dann war alles vorbei.

„Draco? Hey… hörst du mich? Antworte doch! Draco!" Hermine war dem Verzweifeln nahe, da schlug Draco die Augen wieder auf und entspannte sich merklich.

„Aahhh…. Mein Kopf… … Granger? Bist du das?" Draco sah sie blinzelnd an. Die Schmerzen ließen ungewöhnlich schnell wieder nach. „Was ist passiert?"

Hermine registrierte erleichtert, das es Draco anscheinend schon wieder besser ging. Sie erzählte ihm, was vorgefallen war. Während dessen saß sie auf ihrem Bett.

------

Harry und Ron bekamen von alldem nichts mit. Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Zauberschach. Hermine würde auf Draco acht geben und sie benachrichtigen, wenn etwas vorgefallen wäre.

------

„WAS? Parkinson war hier oben? Als ich bewusstlos war? Oh Gott, sie hat doch nicht…." Entsetzt sah Draco das braunhaarige Mädchen ihm gegenüber an.

„Keine Panik. Sie hat dich nicht angerührt. Du bist umgefallen und dann kamen doch Harry und ich schon." Während Hermine redete, setzte sie sich in einen Sessel, direkt bei Draco, den sie sich geholt hatte.

„Argh…" Draco hielt sich plötzlich den Kopf.

„Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" Hermine sah den Jungen besorgt an. Dieser nahm die Hände wieder vom Gesicht und setzte sich gerade hin.

„_Nein, ich wäre jetzt viel lieber… mit dir alleine._" Dracos Stimme bekam einen Unterton, den Hermine von ihm nicht gewohnt war.

„Was sieht der mich so komisch an? Geht es ihm nicht gut? Und was redet er da? Ich glaube, ich sollte wirklich besser einen Arzt holen. Bestimmt Fieberwahn oder so." dachte Hermine. Sie stand auf und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Jetzt stand sie mit dem linken Arm zu Draco gewandt. Über ihre Schulter sagte sie: „Ich glaube, du weist nicht, was du da sagst. Ich gehe jetzt wirklich Madam Pomfrey holen."

„_Hermine. Warte!_" Draco hielt sie an dem Arm fest, der ihm zugewandt war.

„Lass mich lo…" Erst jetzt registrierte Hermine, was Draco gesagt hatte.

„Er hat mich Hermine genannt! Seit wann nennt Draco mich beim Vornamen? Warum sieht er mich eigentlich so komisch an? Und… was.. was soll dieser Ton in der Stimme?" Hermine besann sich und versuchte, ihre Hand zurück zu ziehen.

„Lass-mich-los!" Das Mädchen funkelte den Jungen, der zu ihrer Linken saß, soweit sie das gerade konnte, an. Sie zog ihren Arm zurück, doch der Blonde war stärker. Als sie sich einen Moment nicht wehrte, zog er sie zu sich auf das Bett.

„Uaaahh!" Hermine schrie erschrocken auf.

„_Warum ist mir eigentlich nicht eher aufgefallen, wie süß du bist?_" hauchte Draco in das Ohr des Mädchens neben sich. Die Braunhaarige lag auf dem Rücken.

„Malfoy! Lass die Scherze!" Hermine versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Arme los zu bekommen, die Draco festhielt, genauer gesagt, auf das Bett drückte.

„_Welche Scherze? Außerdem, warum nennst du mich nicht Draco, meine Süße?_" Dracos Stimme hatte einen Klang an sich, der Hermine ganz und gar nicht geheuer war. Fast hatte sie etwas Verführerisches.

„Äh…." Hermine war so gut, wie sprachlos, aber ihre Gedanken rasten. „Was will der Idiot von mir? Mich provozieren? Jedenfalls scheint es ihm dann schon wieder besser zu gehen. Oder doch Fieber? Aber so krank sieht er nicht gerade aus. Außerdem glänzen seine Augen auch nicht fiebrig. Graue Augen… Draco hat sturmgraue Augen. Oder waren sie doch ehr silbergrau? Warum ist mir vorher noch nicht aufgefallen, dass er schöne Augen hat? – Schöne Augen? Was denke ich da schon wieder? Vielleicht bin ich ja krank, und nicht er." Das Mädchen war regelrecht hypnotisiert von Dracos Augen, die jetzt direkt über ihr waren. Dieser nutzte ihre Unaufmerksamkeit. Bevor die Braunhaarige registriert hatte, was er vorhatte, beugte sich der platinblonde „Gryffindor" zu ihr herab und küsste sie herausfordernd auf die Lippen.

Hermine riss die Augen erschrocken auf. Sie versuchte, von ihm los zukommen, doch sein Griff um ihre Handgelenke war zu fest, als das sie es geschafft hätte. Außerdem fühlte sie sich seltsam kraftlos. Sie fand einfach nicht die Kraft, sich ernsthaft zu wehren. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach zu verzaubert von den silbergrauen Augen, die sie die ganze Zeit über ansahen.

Es kam ihr vor wie Minuten oder Stunden, doch in Wirklichkeit waren nur einige Sekunden vergangen, bevor er sie losließ und sich wieder aufrichtete. Mit ihren Lippen löste sich bei Hermine auch die regelrechte Blockade im Kopf.

„Wa… WAS SOLLTE DAS, DU HIRNLOSER IDIOT?" Hermine war aufgebracht, wie selten zuvor.

„KLATSCH!" Bevor Draco noch irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte er einen Handabdruck von Hermine im Gesicht. Erstaunt sah er sie an. Hermine sprang auf und brachte erst einmal den Sessel zwischen sich und das Bett. Sie stand nun mitten im Zimmer und sah Draco wütend an.

Dieser schüttelte sich gerade.

„Argh! Ist das ekelhaft! Ich hab Granger ge... ge… küsst… Uhhh…" Draco verzog das Gesicht und sah aus, als ob ihm ziemlich schlecht wäre. Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Ach nein, ist dir das auch mal aufgefallen? Und, was sollte das jetzt?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Gute Frage, Granger! Das wüsste ich selbst gerne!" fauchte Draco schlecht gelaunt, wobei „schlecht" noch meilenweit untertrieben war.

„Ach jaaa? DU hast MICH geküsst, das ist dir klar, oder?"

„Ja, leider! Ich würde es am liebsten vergessen!"

„Hirnloser Idiot! Warum hast du mich dann geküsst?" Hermine rang um ihre Fassung.

„Ich habe es doch schon gesagt. Ich weiß es einfach nicht." Draco sah sichtlich genervt aus und verdrehte die Augen. Hermine sah Draco wütend in die Augen. Dabei bemerkte sie etwas, worüber sie nachdachte:

„Komisch. Jetzt verstehe ich nicht mehr, wie ich jemals denken konnte, dass Dracos Augen die Schönsten sind, die ich kenne. Vorhin strahlten sie so etwas, wie Wärme aus, doch jetzt sind sie wieder kalt, wie Eis. Was ist das?" Während dessen drohte sie Draco.

„Ich mache so was ja nicht gerne, aber ich könnte dir ja ausnahmsweise noch mal eine Ohrfeige verpassen, damit du dich erinnerst." Hermine trat wieder zwei Schritte auf Draco zu.

Für einen Moment drehte sich für Draco alles. Als es aufhörte, war sein Blick wieder verändert und nicht mehr ganz so „kalt", wie zuvor.

„AH! Was passiert da schon wieder? Spinne ich jetzt total? Was? NEIN! Sage es bloß nicht, Draco! Argh! Ich bin doch Draco, verdammt. Ich sollte wohl besser ins St. Mungo Hospital! Nein, ich will das nicht sagen. Ahhh!" Draco schien im Geiste einen Kampf mit sich selbst zu führen. Doch es war zwecklos.

„_Warum regst du dich so auf, dass ich dich geküsst habe? Lass uns lieber da weitermachen, wo wir gerade aufgehört haben. Wie wäre es denn mit einer kleinen Entschädigung für die Ohrfeige, Herm?_" Draco sah sie abwartend an.

„Oh nein, ich habe es gesagt!" Verzweifelt schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf und sah wie durch die Augen einer anderen Person zu, was geschah, ohne etwas unternehmen zu können.

Für einen Moment war Hermine zu perplex, um etwas zu unternehmen. Doch dann fuhr sie ihr gegenüber wütend an.

„Lass den Mist, Malfoy. Zuerst küsst du mich, dann meckerst du hier rum, wie sehr du dich ekelst und das vor dem, was DU getan hat. Und zu guter letzt redest du WIEDER so daher, wie anfangs. Bist du schizophren?"

Dass er schizophren war, glaubte Draco langsam selbst. Er sagte andauernd Dinge zu Granger, die ihm normalerweise nie über die Lippen gekommen wären. Er wollte es nicht, aber sein Körper und in diesem Falle auch sein Sprachzentrum schienen ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Da, es passierte schon wieder und er konnte nichts tun. Was war das? Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Lösung seines „kleinen" Problems.

„_Aber, aber, mein Engel. Reg dich doch nicht so auf. Komm lieber wieder her, oder muss ich etwa zu dir kommen?_" Draco saß in seinem Bett und sah herausfordernd zu Hermine. Diese stampfte wütend mit einem Fuß auf und lief eilig und aufgewühlt runter, Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dieser Idiot! Was erhoffte er sich davon? Und warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Nicht einmal Draco würde sie es normalerweise zutrauen, sie zu küssen, nur um sie wütend zu sehen. Doch in letzter Zeit war Draco sowieso komisch gewesen. Draco? Nein! So durfte sie nicht denken. Er war Malfoy! Malfoy!

Verzweifelt und fertig mit ihren Nerven ließ sie sich im Geheimgang zu ihrem Zimmer die Wand hinabsinken, nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, das Draco ihr nicht folgte. Sie hätte natürlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen können, doch das hätte sie jetzt nicht verkraftet. Konnte sie Harry und Ron so heute überhaupt noch gegenübertreten, nachdem sie von Malfoy geküsst wurde? Oder würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen und ihnen alles erzählen? Aber wie würden die beiden reagieren?

Verzweifelter, als es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte, lief Draco im Zimmer auf und ab.

Was hatte er nur getan? Und vor allem: Warum? Er hatte es nicht gewollt, sich innerlich dagegen gesträubt. Und trotzdem hatte er Granger geküsst. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Außerdem rechnete er damit, dass jeden Moment Potter und sein rothaariger Freund angerannt kamen, um ihn fertig zumachen, weil er sich an ihre beste Freundin „rangemacht" hatte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Draco ließ sich in einen Sessel am einzigen Tisch fallen, der im Zimmer stand. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich selbst zu erklären, warum er die Braunhaarige geküsst hatte, als sein Blick auf einen Zettel fiel.

„Ist das nicht der Zettel, den Granger vorhin gelesen hat? Hat sie ihn überhaupt gelesen? Nein, sie hat ihn sofort wieder hingelegt, weil sie mich gehört hat, glaube ich. Argh! Granger, immer wieder Granger! Verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken!"

Draco wollte den Zettel eigentlich nicht lesen, doch durch das Pergament meinte er, seinen Namen erkennen zu können. Neugierig geworden, und jede Ablenkung begrüßend, nahm Draco das Pergament in die Hand und faltete es auseinander. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Was da stand war absolut ungeheuerlich. Ungläubig starrte Draco das Papier an. Diese Handschrift kannte er nur zu gut.

**_Liebesfallentrank_**

Der Liebesfallentrank muss der Person, die sich in jemanden verlieben soll eingeflößt werden. Dies kann u.a. so geschehen, dass der Trank unter ein Getränk gemischt wird. Es ist geschmacksneutral und wird somit von der Zielperson wohl kaum bemerkt werden. Er hält so lange an, bis die Person, die ihn getrunken hat, ein Gegenmittel eingenommen hat. Der Wirkungsbereich dieses Trankes liegt darin, dass die Person, die ihn getrunken hat, kurze Zeit später ohnmächtig wird. Der Ohnmächtige wird sich in die erste Person verlieben, die er nach seinem Erwachen zuerst erblickt, egal, welchen Geschlechts diese ist.

_**Zutaten:**_

50 Gramm Spinnenhaare

1 Hollenkraut –Blatt

10 Milliliter Honignektar

3 Blätter der Fieberkrautpflanze

50 Milliliter Kristallwasser

10Gramm geriebene Greifenkralle

5 Gramm Drachenschuppen

3 Gramm Feenstaub

20 Milliliter Holunderbeernektar

_**Zubereitung:**_

Zuerst muss man…

Weiter las Draco nicht. Das was er bis jetzt gelesen hatte reichte ihm. Das war eindeutig Pansys Handschrift, doch etwas fehlte ihm noch. Er überflog die nächsten Absätze, bis er das fand, was er gesucht hatte. Er hatte diesen Trank vor einigen Wochen mit Hermine zusammen hergestellt, doch er wollte sich sicher sein, ob seine Erinnerung ihn nicht trog.

Ah! Da war es ja.

**Genauere Erläuterung des Wirkungsbereiches:**

Nach der Einnahme des Trankes wird die entsprechende Person zuerst Ohnmächtig. In die Person, die sie nach ihrem aufwachen zuerst erblickt, wird sich der Ohnmächtige verlieben. Diese Verliebtheit hält aber nur, so lange die beiden Personen nicht weiter, als drei Meter auseinander sind. Das „Opfer", das den Trank getrunken hat, wird seine eigenen, eventuell abneigenden Gedanken haben, aber niemand schafft es, sich gegen diesen Trank zu wehren, was bedeutet das diese Person, so groß ihre Abneigung dagegen auch sein mag, die andere Person, in die erstere sich verliebt hat z.B. küssen wird und ihr Liebeserklärungen hält, so lange die erforderliche Nähe vorhanden ist. Sobald der Abstand aber größer als drei Meter ist, kann die Person, die den Trank verabreicht bekam, wieder eigenmächtig handeln und sprechen.

Auf der Rückseite des letzten Zettels standen nur einige Wörter. Doch diese ließen Draco vor Erregung aufschrecken und fassungslos zusammenhängende Wörter stottern.

„Das… das…. Nein…. Nicht….. oder?" In Pansys Handschrift stand dort:

**_Draco_ ,**Trank

Chance, Quidditch,

Trank braucht noch 4 Tage.

Wichtig! Morgen Kristallwasser !

DAS war es also. Dieser Zettel, der eindeutig von Pansy stammte, erklärte alles. Vor allem aber, ihre selbstverfasste Notiz, aus welcher ihm am Anfang sein Name aufgefallen war, da er anders geschrieben und vor allem dicker nachgemalt war. Er musste Hermine die Sache schnellstmöglich erklären. Pansy hatte das alles zu verantworten. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Er rannte durch den Raum und riss die schwere Holztüre auf.

Im Gang brannten Fackeln. Das bedeutete, jemand musste sich noch hier aufhalten, sonst wären sie schon wieder ausgegangen. Er rannte die Stufen hinab.

„Granger! Ich muss dir etwas zeigen. Bitte! Ich kann nichts dafür!"

Er kam am Ende der Treppen an und sah Hermine auf dem Boden sitzen, das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben. Erschrocken sah sie den Blonden an.


	8. Eine morgendliche Überraschung im Bad

**Kapitel 08**

**-**

**Eine morgendliche Überraschung im Badezimmer**

Eigentlich hatte Hermine gehofft, noch eine Weile ihre Ruhe zu haben. Sie hörte Draco erst, als er ihren Namen rief und die letzten Stufen nahm. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an und wollte schon patzig etwas erwidern, als Draco sich auf die unterste Stufe setzte und sie ansah.

„Was willst du?" Hermine versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum ich dich geküsst habe." gab Draco zu.

„Ach wirklich? Vielleicht kannst du es mir ja jetzt endlich erklären?" Abwartend sah die Braunhaarige den Jungen an.

„Ja, pass auf." Draco war Hermine sehr dankbar, das sie ihm zuhörte, anstatt weg zu gehen, oder aber näher zu kommen. So kam er direkt zur Sache. Langes um das eigentliche Thema reden, hasste er. „Pansy hat einen Liebesfallentrank gebraut und ihn mir gegeben. Ich vermute, sie ist irgendwie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und hat mir das Zeug bei der Feier in mein Butterbier gekippt. Parkinson weiß nämlich genau, das ich öfter nach draußen gehe, wenn ich mich nicht gut fühle. Und sie wusste genauso gut, das es mir nach dem Trank schlecht gehen würde." Draco machte eine Pause und sah Hermine abwartend an. Diese musste erst einmal realisieren, was Draco gesagt hatte. Dann antwortete sie ihm stockend.

„Was…? Willst du damit sagen, das Pansy den Trank gebraut und dir gegeben haben soll? Das ist zwar eine logische Erklärung, aber es ist doch absurd, oder? Warum sollte sie so etwas machen?" Die Braunhaarige zweifelte noch.

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe sie schon hunderte von Malen abblitzen lassen und nach unseren Referaten muss sie ihre Chance gewittert haben. Hier, sieh dir dieses Blatt einmal genauer an und sag mir dann, was du davon hältst. Das ist nämlich eindeutig Pansys Handschrift." Draco schmiss den Zettel in Hermines Richtung, da er nicht riskieren wollte, ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Diese hob das Blatt auf und las es durch. Sie bemerkte auch die hastig geschriebenen Worte auf der Rückseite des Pergaments. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie den Blonden an.

„Na, glaubst du mir jetzt, Hermine?" Unabsichtlich hatte Draco die Braunhaarige mit Vornamen angesprochen, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Fast. Beweise es mir. Lass uns den Trank ausprobieren. Aber glaube gar nicht erst, dass du mich reinlegen kannst. Ich kenne die Wirkungen dieses Trankes auswendig."

„Ausprobieren? An jemandem?"

„Nein, ich will etwas anderes probieren." Hermine stand auf und ging drei Schritte auf Draco zu.

„Granger, was machst…?" Weiter kam Dracos nicht. Er fühlte sich, als ob er selbst in den hintersten Winkel seines Körpers gesperrt wurde und nur mit ansehen konnte, was geschah.

„_Hermine, mein Engel. Du hast mir gefehlt." _Draco säuselte diese Worte fast. Hermine sah ihn an. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete rasend, während sie darauf achtete, das Draco ihr nicht zu nahe kam.

„Der Blick… schon wieder so warm. Und die Stimme und die Worte sind auch leicht verändert. Na gut, die Wortwahl ist komplett verändert. Komisch, das Draco solche Worte überhaupt kennt…" Während Hermine nachdachte wurde sie unachtsam.

Draco war aufgestanden und kam nun langsam immer näher. Als er sie fast erreicht hatte, löste Hermine sich aus ihrer anfänglichen Erstarrung und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts. Sofort wurden Dracos Augen wieder zu regelrechten Eisblöcken. Sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na, glaubst du mir jetzt, Granger? Oder legst du es darauf an, dass ich dich aus Versehen noch einmal küsse?" Draco sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Vielen Dank, Draco. Ich glaube dir lieber direkt."

„Und was schlägst du jetzt vor? Was sollen wir machen? Ich will diesen beschissenen Zauber so schnell wie möglich loswerden." Draco lehnte sich an die Wand und sah Hermine an.

„Ich finde, wir sollten es zu erst Harry und Ron erklären, bevor es zu Missverständnissen kommt. Außerdem haben sie sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und dann sollten wir versuchen, das Gegenmittel irgendwo her zu bekommen." sagte Hermine.

„Gute Idee, Granger. Darauf wäre ich jetzt wirklich nicht gekommen." Draco war offensichtlich wirklich schlecht gelaunt.

Die beiden beschlossen, zu Harry und Ron zu gehen um ihnen alles zu sagen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten, wobei Dracos sich anfangs heftig gegen letzteres gewehrt hatte. Ein Slytherin nahm doch keine Hilfe von Gryffindors an. Und ein Malfoy von einem Potter und einem Weasley schon gar nicht. Allerdings, was sollte er sonst machen?

------

„Ich habe gewonnen!" Ron grinste fröhlich vor sich hin. Harry saß ihm gegenüber und tat so, als ob er schmollen würde. Es war ja klar gewesen, das er nicht gegen Ron im Zauberschach gewinnen konnte. Ginny saß bei den beiden. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, mit ihrem Bruder und Harry zusammen zu warten, bis Hermine ihnen etwas über Dracos befinden sagen würde. Da es schon spät war, waren alle anderen nach und nach ins Bett gegangen.

Die Drei vernahmen das leise Auftreten von Sohlen. „Hermine! Wie geht es Draco?" Die Drei waren aufgestanden und liefen auf Hermine zu.

„Na ja…. Er ist wach, aber…" begann die Braunhaarige.

„Wir haben da ein „kleines" Problem." Draco vollendete den Satz, während er auf der letzten Stufe stehen blieb. Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte sprach Hermine weiter.

„Setzt euch bitte erst einmal hin. Die Geschichte könnte etwas länger dauern."

So gingen die Fünf zusammen zu einer Sitzgruppe und ließen sich in die Sessel fallen. Hermine und Draco setzten sich so weit aus einander, wie möglich. Dann erzählten sie den Dreien, was vorgefallen war. Das Hermine von Dracos geküsst worden war ließen die Beiden beteiligten in beidseitigem Einvernehmen aus.

------

„Also war die Person, die ich im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen habe wirklich ein Slytherin. Es war Pansy. Und die Frage, wie sie Draco den Trank verabreichen konnte, ohne dass jemand etwas merkt, kann ich auch direkt klären, glaube ich." Sagte Harry, als Draco und Hermine geendet hatten.

„Na, dann spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter, Potter." Knurrte Draco ungeduldig.

„Jaja, ich erzähle ja schon. Also, ich glaube, das Pansys sich unter die Menge gemischt hat, als das Quidditchspiel vorbei war. Vielleicht hat sie sich mit einem Tarnzauber belegt, oder sie ist einfach nicht aufgefallen. Jedenfalls ist sie nach dem Spiel mit der Menge in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen. Dann hat sie Draco ein Butterbier gegeben. Dabei ist sie mir aufgefallen, aber es ist mir, wahrscheinlich wegen dem Tarnzauber nicht richtig klar geworden, dass sie keine Gryffindor war, sondern erst später, nachdem wir Draco in unser Zimmer gebracht hatten."

„Du meinst also, dass Parkinson in Dracos Butterbier den Trank gefüllt hat?" fragte Ron nach.

„Ja, genau das meine ich." bestätigte Harry.

„Aber dann… kennt sie ja vielleicht unser Passwort!" Entsetzt sah Ginny die Anderen an.

Sie beschlossen, das Pansy wohl so schnell nicht wiederkommen würde. Dann redeten sie noch einige Zeit über das Problem Sie beschlossen, am nächsten Tag, Samstag, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und dort nach dem genauen Rezept für das Gegenmittel zu suchen. Eine halbe Stunde später gingen alle nach oben, in ihre Schlafsäle.

------

Müde rieb Draco sich die Augen. Die Sonne blendete ihn, da er die Vorhänge nicht vorgezogen hatte. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, das die anderen noch alle schliefen. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr. Erst halb Acht. Dabei waren sie bis halb drei in der Nacht auf gewesen. Er hörte, das Hermine sich in ihrem Bett drehte. Draco drehte sich zu dem schlafenden Mädchen um. Ihre Haare lagen um sie, fast wie ein Kranz und einige Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Mit ihrem weißen Nachthemd und der Decke, die sie nur bis zum Bauch bedeckte, sah sie fast aus wie ein Engel, der schlief, dachte Draco. Doch gleich darauf schüttelte er den Kopf. Wohl eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes, weil er die ganze Zeit ziemlich nah bei Hermine war. Unbeabsichtigt, und ohne dass er es merkte, nannte Draco sie immer öfter bei ihrem Vornamen. Der Blonde riss sich von ihrem Anblick los und ging, einen großen Bogen um Hermine machend, zu seinem Schrank. Er nahm sich seine Uniform und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort zog er seine Sachen aus und legte sie auf die Ablage neben einer der Duschen. Dann nahm er sich ein Handtuch, hängte es über den Handtuchhalter und stieg unter die Dusche.

Jetzt, wo er unter der kalten Dusche stand, wurde er langsam richtig wach. Sein Kopf war wieder komplett klar und er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie heute in die Bücherei gehen wollten. Seufzend stellte Draco das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und schlang sich sein Handtuch um die Hüfte.

------

Gähnend streckte Hermine sich in ihrem Bett. Viertel vor Acht. Die Braunhaarige setzte sich auf und sah sich um, ob schon jemand wach war. Harry und Ron schliefen noch, aber Draco war nicht mehr da.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum oder so." Hermine verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, das Draco vielleicht noch im Bad sein könnte. Sie zog sich Anziehsachen aus ihrem Schrank und ging zur Badezimmertüre. Es war nichts zu hören, also öffnete Hermine die Türe und trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, Granger. Na, so früh am morgen schon am spannen?" Wie immer hatte Draco, trotz der recht peinlichen Situation einen Spruch auf Lager. Dabei hatte er einmal mehr das typische Malfoy-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. An die Tatsache, dass er, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, Hermine gegenüberstand, die nur ein dünnes, weißes Nachthemd anhatte, schien er sich nicht sonderlich zu stören. Hermine störte es umso mehr. Zuerst starrte sie entsetzt auf Draco, sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten, bemerkte, das sie ihn angestarrt hatte, brachte ein „'tschuldige" hervor und stürmte wieder aus dem Badezimmer.

Fassungslos schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Ich hätte besser abschließen sollen. Aber irgendwie habe ich das total vergessen. Was hatte Hermine eigentlich? So schlimm sehe ich wirklich nicht aus und mit ihrem Nachthemd und dem Schlafzimmerblick hätte sie ruhig noch ein Bisschen hier bleiben können." Doch was dachte er, der Erbe der Malfoys, hier schon wieder? Blöder Trank, blöde Nebenwirkungen. Seelenruhig zog Draco sich an und ging dann aus dem Badezimmer.

„Oh mein Gott. Ich habe Malfoy nackt gesehen… - Übertreibe nicht, Hermine! Fast nackt! – Na gut. Fast nackt. Aber FAST! Nur mit einem Handtuch. Oh mein Gott. - Und ich habe ihn angestarrt. – Habe ich nicht. – Wohl! – Stimmt ja… Was mache ich nur? Muss an diesem Trank liegen. Wahrscheinlich hat Parkinson da mal wieder irgendwas zu viel rein getan oder so. Vielleicht haben wir das Kapitel mit den Nebenwirkungen auch nur übersehen…" Hermine focht in Gedanken eine Diskussion mit sich selbst aus. „Aber Draco sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, nur mit dem Handtuch. Das Wasser lief ihm noch überall entlang und diese Haut. Sie sah so weich und samtig aus. Und diese platinblonden Haare. Außerdem ist er verdammt gut gebaut. Durchtrainiert, vermutlich vom Quidditch spielen. – Oh mein Gott. Was denke ich da schon wieder? Ich muss total verrückt geworden sein." Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als die Badezimmertüre geöffnet wurde. Sie sah auf und direkt in Dracos silbergraue Augen. Oder doch eher sturmgrau?

Hermine schien ganz in Gedanken versunken, als Draco hereinkam. Doch als er die Türe schloss schreckte sie auf. Draco sah sie direkt an und versank fast in ihren braunen Augen. Dieser verfluchte Trank aber auch. War er froh, wenn er die Auswirkungen des Trankes wieder los war und diese Gedanken verschwinden würden.

„Hermine, das Bad ist frei." Sagte Draco nur und ging zu seinem Bett. Er setzte sich und suchte in einer Truhe nach Briefpapier Seine Mutter wartete schon seit Tagen auf einen Brief aber er hatte ihr einfach noch nicht geschrieben. Jetzt hatte er allerdings etwas Zeit. Das er die Gryffindor beim Vornamen genannt hatte schob er ebenfalls auf den Trank.

------

Hermine? Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? Nein, eindeutig nicht. Aber sicher auch nur eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes.

„Danke, Draco." Hermine stand auf, nahm ihre Sachen, die auf einem Sofa lagen, und ging ins Badezimmer. Allerdings schloss sie die Türe nach dem Erlebnis vor einigen Minuten lieber ab.

------

Als Ron aufstand waren Hermine und Draco fertig und Harry duschte gerade. Draco las in einem Buch und Hermine schlug schon einige Sachen in einem Wälzer von sicher achthundert Seiten nach. Wahrscheinlich stand der Liebestrank, den Pansy gemacht hatte, auch in diesem Buch.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saßen Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek und wälzten dicke Bücher. Sie brauchten eine genaue Beschreibung des Gegenmittels. In ihrem Referat hatten sie das Rezept für das Gegenmittel nicht aufgeführt, was Draco und Hermine jetzt ärgerte. Die beiden waren seit dem Vorfall im Bad immer mit mindestens 5 Metern Abstand gelaufen, da sie nicht genau wussten, wie nah sie sich bei Pansys Trank kommen durften.

„Ich habe was gefunden, Leute." Die drei Jungen sahen Hermine abwartend an.

„Und, was steht da?" fragte Draco barsch.

„Moment." Hermine sah den Blonden leicht genervt an. „Also, hier steht, was wir alles Brauchen." Sie las die ganzen Zutaten vor, die Draco auch sofort mitschrieb. Dann las Hermine weiter. „Der Trank muss bei Vollmond angefangen werden, da müssen dann genau um Mitternacht, wenn der Vollmond in einem Monat zum ersten Mal aufgeht bestimmte Zutaten hinzugefügt werden, die lese ich jetzt aber noch nicht vor. Der Trank braucht fast eine Woche, bevor er fertig ist. Die neuen Zutaten müssen jedes Mal hinzugefügt werden, während das Gebräu kocht. Wenn der Trank fertig ist muss er noch fünf Tage stehen, dann kann Draco ihn trinken."

Die anderen sahen Hermine fassungslos an.

„Fast… ein… eineinhalb… Wochen?" stotterte Draco.

„Ja, sieht so aus. Tut mir leid, Draco. Aber schneller geht es wirklich nicht." Hermine seufzte.

„Vollmond ist schon Morgen Nacht. Und zufällig zum Ersten mal in diesem Monat." merkte Harry an.

„Du hast Recht, Potter! Wenigstens muss ich nicht noch einen Monat warten, um den Fluch loszuwerden. Aber… wo bekommen wir so schnell die Zutaten her?"

„Gute Frage…. Ich glaube, wir haben ein ernsthaftes Problem…" bemerkte Ron.


	9. Ein nächtlicher Tauchgang

Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe einfach so viel zu tun gehabt... ich kann euch aber versicher, das ich gaaaanz viele kapitel fertig habe und jetzt häufiger updaten werde. )

Bitte Reviewt die Story

**Kapitel 09**

**-**

**Ein nächtlicher Tauchgang und die Suche nach den Zutaten**

Die Vier schrieben sich alles über das Gegenmittel ab und gingen dann in ihr Zimmer. Dort setzten sie sich an den Tisch am Fenster und beratschlagten, was sie machen sollten.

„Wir brauchen innerhalb von spätestens 28 Stunden Einhornhaar, Flubberwurmschleim und Kristallkraut. Um Mitternacht müssen wir dann in einen Raum, in den nie jemand kommt und dieses Gegenmittel brauen." Hermine fasste die Lage sachlich zusammen. „Nebenbei müssen wir noch ganze zehn Schultage überstehen, ohne das alle denken, Draco wäre hinter mir her."

„Stimmt. Sonst haben wir beide ein ganz schönes Problem am Hals, Granger." Draco sah die anderen an. Er und Hermine hatten mittlerweile herausgefunden, das sie „nur" eineinhalb bis zwei Meter Abstand halten mussten, damit Draco Hermine nicht um den Hals fiel.

„Hat jemand eine Idee, wo wir die zutaten so schnell herbekommen?" Fragend sah Harry die anderen an.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß etwas. Fragen wir Hagrid nach Flubberwurmschleim und Einhornhaar." Schlug Ron vor.

„Stimmt. Gute Idee, Ron. Und was ist mit dem Rest der Zutaten?"

„Ich habe in „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen, das Kristallkraut im See wächst. Und Professor Sprout hat uns doch mal einige Blätter von diesem Kraut gezeigt. In dem Buch von vorhin stand allerdings, dass es um Mitternacht gepflückt werden muss und zwar in der Nacht, bevor man es verwenden will. Also heute Nacht." Hermine sah in die Runde.

„Also geht es auf einen Tauchtripp im See… Und das bei dem kalten Wetter im Herbst!" seufzte Harry und schüttelte sich. „Na los, lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. Lasst uns zu Hagrid gehen und nach den Zutaten fragen."

„Ja, gehen wir." stimmte Ron zu.

„Uhm…. Ich glaube, ich sollte besser hier bleiben. Wir müssen doch nicht unnötig zusammen rumlaufen, also Granger und ich. Nachher kommen wir uns aus versehen zu nahe, wenn jemand in der nähe ist." Merkte Draco an und Hermine stimmte ihm zu.

„Malf… Draco hat Recht. Hagrid wäre außerdem ehr misstrauisch, wenn Draco dabei ist, oder?"

„Also gut. Dann gehen wir drei alleine."

Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid.

------

„Oh! Hallo, Harry, Ron, Hermine. Wie geht's euch? Nett, dass ihr mich mal besuchen kommt." Hagrid schien sich riesig zu freuen, die drei zu sehen.

„Hallo, Hagrid." Die Drei begrüßten ihren Freund.

„Hagrid. Du musst uns einen gefallen tun. Wir brauchen für ein Projekt ein paar Zutaten, aber wir wissen nicht, wo wir sie sonst herbekommen sollen." Begann Hermine.

„Was braucht ihr denn? Und bis wann?" brummte Hagrid freundlich. „Ein paar Kekse?" Er reichte eine Dose Kekse herum. Die drei nahmen sich jeder einen.

„Wir brauchen Flubberwurmschleim und Einhornhaar. Bis morgen Abend." sagte Harry.

„Was? Bis morgen? Ihr wisst, das das so schnell nicht geh, oder?"

„Hagrid. Bitte! Es ist Lebenswichtig für uns!" beteuerte Hermine und sah ihn flehend an.

„Na, ich werde gucken, ob ich die Zutaten besorgen kann. Bekommt sonst Ärger mit Snape, was?" Hagrid setzte eine Art Lächeln auf. „Also gut. Kommt morgen Abend, nach dem essen vorbei. Dann gebe ich euch die Sachen, falls ich sie bekommen habe."

„Danke, Hagrid. Du hast mich vielleicht gerade gerettet!" Hermine war aufgesprungen und umarmte den Riesen. Etwas später gingen sie zum Mittagessen. Das Quidditchtrainig war heute Morgen aufgrund des letzten gewonnenen Spiels ausgefallen.

------

Um elf Uhr nachts saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenige Schüler saßen noch in anderen Sitzgruppen zusammen. Die Vier beratschlagten flüsternd, wer heute Nacht im See tauchen sollte.

„Harry und Ron scheiden schon einmal aus. Die beiden haben in Kräuterkunde nicht aufgepasst, als wir das Kraut durchgenommen haben. Die beiden würden es nie erkennen. Bleiben also nur noch Draco und ich." sagte Hermine.

„Na klasse. Dann bleibt die Drecksarbeit mal wieder an mir hängen…" murrte Draco.

„Ich komme auch mit. Besser, es sehen sich Zwei das kraut an, die auch Ahnung davon haben."

„Ach ja? Und warum tauchst DU dann nicht, Granger?"

„Weil du bestimmt länger die Luft anhalten kannst."

„Schlechte Ausrede!" murrte Draco. „Na gut, ich mach's. Aber wie kommen wir dann unbemerkt zum See?"

„Ich glaube, da kann ich euch helfen…. Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem. Ich habe einen Tarnumhang, aber ihr dürft nicht zu nah bei einander laufen, also kann nur einer gehen." Kam es von Harry.

„Ich glaube, da muss ich dann mal wieder ran, ja? Ich habe nämlich zufällig auch einen Tarnumhang. Ein nützliches Geschenk von meinem Vater. So hab ich wenigstens manchmal meine ruhe vor Parkinson." sagte Draco.

„Echt? Gut, dann ist das Problem erledigt. Ihr müsst aber jetzt gleich los. Hermine, du weist doch, wo mein Tarnumhang ist, oder?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ja."

„Gut. Draco und du, ihr geht nach oben und nehmt euch die Tarnumhänge. Dann geht ihr unsichtbar wieder runter. Ich tue so, als ob ich kurz auf den Flur will und so fällt es nicht auf, wenn ihr nach draußen schlüpft." sagte Harry. „Einer von uns wartet hier, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Viel Glück."

„O.k. Danke." sagte Hermine leise und fügte laut hinzu: „ich gehe noch etwas lesen. Gute Nacht, Jungs!" dann stand sie auf und ging nach oben. Kurz darauf stand auch Draco auf und verabschiedete sich.

„Nacht Potter, Nacht Weasleys."

------

„Da bist du ja, M… ähm, Draco. Komm, lass uns gehen." Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt Harrys Tarnumhang in der Hand.

„Ja, Moment noch, Granger." Draco zog eine Truhe unter seinem bett hervor und öffnete das Schloss, nachdem er mehrere Schutzzauber aufgehoben hatte, die über die Truhe gelegt waren. Er klappte den Deckel auf und zog einen Tarnumhang heraus, der silbern glänzend, schwarz und grün war. Er legte sich den umhang um und verschwand vor Hermines Augen.

„Ich gehe schon einmal vor, bis unten. Potter geht dann mit mir raus. Wenn er wieder hereinkommt, kannst du nach draußen." Sagte Draco von irgendwo aus dem Raum.

„O.k., bis gleich." antwortete Hermine und wartete zwei Minute. Dann ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie stellte sich neben das Portraitloch und wartete. Draco und Harry waren nicht zu sehen. Ginny und Ron saßen immer noch am Kamin und unterhielten sich. Neville saß mit Parvati, Lavender, Dean und Seamus noch an einem Tisch, Angelina und Katie spielten Schach. Sonst waren nur noch ein paar andere Siebtklässler da.

Hermine vernahm ein leises Geräusch. Das Portrait schwang gerade auf und Harry trat ein. Schnell lief sie hinaus und flüsterte ihm ein kurzes „Danke" zu. Harry sah sich um, doch das Portrait verschloss den Eingang schon wieder.

Draco stand an die wand gegenüber dem Portrait gelehnt und wartete auf sie. Seinen Tarnumhang hielt er in der Hand.

„Draco. Lass uns gehen." Hermine zog sich auch den Tarnumhang herunter.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Klar, gehen wir. Je schneller wir fertig sind, desto besser."

Die beiden liefen still und mit sicherem Abstand die Gänge entlang, die Umhänge hatten sie wieder an.

Eine Viertel Stunde später standen sie, von den herabhängenden Ästen der großen Trauerweide verdeckt, am Ufer des Sees. Unter dem Baum war es fast dunkel. Der Baum war keine einfache Trauerweide, sondern eine Art Züchtung. Sie verlor nie ihre Blätter und hatte eine ausladende Krone. Die herabhängenden, immergrünen Äste waren zu einer dichten Wand geworden, die kein Licht hindurch ließ. Das Geäst ragte auch ein Stück aufs Wasser hinaus. Dort war die einzige Stelle, an der man unter der Krone hervorgucken konnte, weil dort eine Lücke im ansonsten dichten Geäst war. Im Winter konnte man schön mit den Schlittschuhen vom Wasser her direkt unter den Baum. Von diesen Trauerweiden gab es mehrere auf dem Gelände, doch Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich diesen Baum als den ihren ausgesucht. Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ginny waren im Sommer manchmal mit ihnen hier, aber normalerweise waren die Drei Freunde die einzigen, die zu diesem Baum gingen, da er weit abseits vom Schloss lag. Unter diesem Baum trafen sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie nach Hogsmeade gingen.

Draco zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus. „Scheiße, ist das kalt!" Der Platinblonde zitterte am ganzen Körper. Hermine hatte sich an den Stamm gelehnt und sah auf das Wasser hinaus, das von dem Mondlicht silbrig glitzerte. Sie konnte hier, unter dem Baum kaum etwas sehen, da nur wenig Licht durch die Lücke im Geäst, zum Wasser hin, unter das Dichte dach schien. Das wenige Mondlicht schien auf Dracos Körper und ließ diesen silbrig aussehen. Der Blonde zitterte immer noch und hielt einen Fuß ins Wasser.

„Da will ich nicht rein! Viel zu kalt!" jammerte Draco schon beinahe herum.

Hermine war mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder ganz wo anders. Sie dachte einmal mehr, wie gut er doch aussah und verfluchte sich sogleich für den Gedanken.

„Granger!" Erschrocken fuhr die angesprochene auf und sah fragend zu Draco.

„Ja, was ist denn?"

„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Wärmezauber drauf, der mich nachher wieder aufwärmt, wenn ich von meinem Tauchgang wiederkomme, oder?"

„Was? Oh, klar. Natürlich. Ich benutze ihn, sobald du im Wasser bist, damit du dich nicht vorher wieder an die Wärme gewöhnst, und dann wieder ins kalte Nass musst." Die Braunhaarige grinste vor sich hin. Und wickelte sich in ihren Mantel.

„Na klasse, vielen Dank auch." Draco sah sie grummelnd an. Dann überwand er sich und stieg in den See. Seinen Zauberstab benutzte er dabei als Lampe.

------

Sobald Draco im Wasser war, legte Hermine den Wärmezauber so, das es unter der kompletten Baumkrone wärmer wurde. Obwohl es erst Oktober war, waren es nachts oft, so wie heute auch, nur einige Grade draußen. Und wenn Draco aus dem eiskalten Wasser kam, würde er sich schnellstens aufwärmen müssen. Langsam wurde es unter der Kupple wärmer. Es waren jetzt vielleicht fünfzehn Grad. Hermine lehnte sich wieder zurück und wartete darauf, das Draco wieder auftauchte.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten schwamm ein durchgefrorener Draco wieder zum Ufer und stieg unter der Trauerweide aus dem Wasser. Seine Lippen waren blau gefroren und seine Zähne schlugen heftig aufeinander.

„Und, hast du das Kraut?" fragte Hermine und registrierte nebenbei recht besorgt, das Draco am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Klar. Hier!" Draco grinste und präsentierte Hermine stolz ein Büschel einer Pflanze.

„Gut. Darf ich es mir nachher einmal zur Sicherheit ansehen?" fragte die Braunhaarige und der Blonde nickte nur. Er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, das er noch sehr stark fror, obwohl es unter der Trauerweide recht warm geworden war.

„Hier, Draco. Sonst erkältest du dich noch." Hermine hatte, was Draco vorher nicht aufgefallen war, eine Decke und ein Handtuch dabei. Sie schmiss dem Blonden das große Handtuch zu. Dieser wickelte sich dankbar darin ein und schmiss das Kristallkraut auf den Boden.

„Danke."

Hermine stand auf und sah sich das Kraut genauer an. Draco hatte tatsächlich das Richtige erwischt. Zufrieden tat sie das Kraut in ein Glasgefäß und steckte es ein. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf die Decke. Draco nahm am anderen Ende der Decke platz, immer darauf achten, das er genug Abstand zu Hermine hielt.

Jetzt wurde Draco endlich wieder etwas wärmer. Er sah nachdenklich auf den See hinaus. Hermine hingegen sah die ganze Zeit zu Draco hinüber und musterte diesen eingehend.

„Oh man, Draco sieht mal wieder verdammt gut aus. Das silberne Mondlicht auf seiner blassen Haut und die Haare, die ihm wild vom Kopf abstehen. – Hermine, wo starrst du schon wieder hin? Er ist Malfoy… MALFOY! Er interessiert dich nicht! – Aber gut aussehen darf er doch trotzdem, oder? – Verdammt, was denke ich da nur? Hermine, reiß dich zusammen."

Draco konnte Hermines Blicke förmlich im Nacken spüren. Irgendwann wurde es ihm einfach zu viel. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit leicht arrogantem Grinsen an.

„Ist was, Granger? Du starrst mich die ganze Zeit so an. Sehe ich etwa so gut aus?"

„Klar….. Sind wir heute mal wieder eingebildet, Malfoy?" fragte Hermine genervt zurück.

„Früher war ich eingebildet. Heute weiß ich, dass ich schön bin." Hermine sah den Blonden fassungslos an, worauf dieser lachen musste. „Was guckst du so, Granger?"

Diese war erstaunt, das Draco lachte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie richtig lachen gesehen. Aber so sah er gleich viel freundlicher aus. Anscheinend entdeckte sie langsam eine neue Seite an dem Slytherin. Nein, das musste sie sich abgewöhnen. Sie entdeckte die Seiten langsam an Draco Malfoy, dem Gryffindor. Da kam Hermine ein Gedanke. Diese Frage brannte ihr schon lange auf der Seele. Darum beschloss sie, Draco einfach zu fragen.

„Draco." Hermine hatte beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, wie sie es schon anfangs hatte tun wollen. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Erstaunt sah der Angesprochene Hermine an und drehte sich ein Stück weit zu ihr um.

„Fragen schon…. Hermine. Nur, ob ich dir antworte überlege ich mir noch. Kommt ganz auf die Frage an." Auch Draco rang sich dazu durch, ihren Vornamen zu benutzen.

„Na gut. Ich habe mich einfach gefragt, warum du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist."

Als Draco nicht antwortete fügte Hermine hastig hinzu: „Du musst natürlich nicht antworten, es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an. Aber ich dachte nur…." Die Braunhaarige brach ab und sah auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. Nach einigen Minuten, wie es ihr schien, fing Draco plötzlich an zu reden.

„Warum ich hier bin? Das wüsste ich selbst gerne. Ich habe verdammt viele Fragen… und nur die wenigsten kann ich mir beantworten. Und selbst bei den Antworten bin ich mir nicht sicher." Beide schwiegen und nach einer Kurzen Pause fuhr Draco fort.

„Alle glauben, mein Vater würde auf der Seite Voldemorts stehen. Das versucht er allen weiß zu machen, sogar mir. Aber irgendwie habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, das es nicht so ist. Auch, wenn es mir niemand glauben wird. Ich bin sogar fest davon überzeugt, dass er nicht so schlecht ist, wie er immer scheint. Ich habe mich auch gefragt, warum er es zugelassen hat, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme, wo dort doch so viele Schl…. Muggelgeborene sind. Normalerweise hätte er doch alles getan, um mich von eurem Haus fern zu halten, oder? Aber er hat es nicht. Manchmal glaube ich sogar, dass er an der Entscheidung nicht ganz unbeteiligt war, selbst wenn ich die Gründe dafür nicht sehen kann." Wieder verfiel er in kurzes Schweigen.

„Er… hat nicht „Schlammblütler" gesagt? Und warum erzählt er mir das alles?" verwirrt sah Hermine den Blonden an, der jetzt wieder weiter sprach.

„Warum müssen wir uns eigentlich alle gegenseitig hassen? Warum hassen sich Slytherin und Gryffindor am meisten? Warum mögen so viele reine Zaubererfamilien diejenigen nicht, die von Muggeln abstammen? Ich glaube, das kommt einfach daher, dass es uns immer so beigebracht wurde. Von Anfang an bekamen wir eingetrichtert, das Slytherins und Gryffindors Todfeinde wären und dass Muggelgeborene schlechter wären als reine Zauberer und das sie unsere Ehre beschmutzen würden."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Es wurde uns immer so beigebracht. Darum gibt es so viel Hass zwischen Reinblütlern und Muggelgeborenen, genauso bei Slytherins und Gryffindors. Aber was ist so schlecht daran, wenn Muggelgeborene lernen, mit Magie umzugehen?" Hermine staunte noch immer, das Draco ihr antwortete. Sie wollte ihn zuerst gar nichts fragen, doch dann war sie zu gespannt. Zu lange schon hatte sie viele Fragen, die sie beschäftigten.

„Ich kann dir diese Frage leider auch nicht beantworten. Jahrelang habe ich nur das gemacht und das für Richtig angesehen, was mir beigebracht wurde." Draco sah wieder auf den See hinaus.

„Und jetzt ändert sich durch deinen Wechsel alles. Nicht nur für dich. Auch für alle anderen in Hogwarts. Du bist immer ein Slytherin gewesen. Doch jetzt bist du nach Gryffindor gekommen, in das Haus, mit dem Slytherin schon seit Jahren im Streit liegt. Ich glaube, fast keiner weiß jetzt, wie er dich behandeln soll, da niemand sicher ist, welchem Haus er dich jetzt wirklich zuordnen soll." Die Braunhaarige sah ebenfalls, an Draco vorbei, zum Wasser.

„Ja, vieles ist im Wandel, dass wir nicht verstehen." Stimmte der Blonde zu. Dann schwiegen die Beiden. Nach einer Weile zog Draco seine Uniform wieder über, Hermine räumte die Decke und das Handtuch wieder zusammen und löste den Wärmebann wieder auf. Beide legten sich ihre Tarnumhänge wieder um und gingen schweigend wieder bin in den Gryffindorturm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden sie schon von Harry, Ron und Ginny erwartet. Sie erzählten, dass alles gut gegangen war und präsentierten stolz das Kraut, welches Hermine sicher aufbewahrte. Bald darauf gingen alle Schlafen.


	10. Ein ernsthaftes Problem, das

**Kapitel 10**

**-**

**Ein „ernsthaftes" Problem, das unfreiwillig für Aufsehen sorgt**

Am nächsten Abend, nach dem Abendessen, waren Harry und Hermine zu Hagrid gegangen und hatten sich die Zutaten geholt, nach denen sie gefragt hatten. Zum Glück hatte Hagrid alles bekommen und nicht weiter gefragt, wofür die Zutaten jetzt eigentlich waren. Jetzt, um kurz vor Mitternacht, saßen Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine im Mädchenklo der maulenden Myrte und fügten, wie in einem Buch beschrieben, die Zutaten zu ihrem Trank hinzu. Das Gebräu nahm langsam einen lila Farbton an und schlug Blasen, die mit zischenden Geräuschen platzten. Langsam rührte Hermine dreimal gegen, dann viermal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn und fügte anschließend den abgemessenen Flubberwurmschleim hinzu. Draco, Ron und Harry standen um den Kessel und sahen gespannt zu. Jetzt färbte sich der Trank zu einem helleren Violett. Bis jetzt schien Hermine alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Zufrieden hörte Hermine auf zu rühren und trat zurück.

„Na, alles richtig gemacht?" fragte sie.

„Ja, alles o.k." bestätigte Draco und hustete leicht.

„Lasst uns den Trank in einem Klo einschließen und vorsichtshalber unsichtbar zaubern. Wir müssen sowieso noch bis Freitag warten, bevor wir etwas daran ändern können." Schlug Hermine vor. Die Vier machten es, wie abgesprochen und gingen dann in ihren Schlafsaal.

------

Draco saß in einem Sessel am Fenster und wartete darauf, dass Ron und Harry die Bücher gepackt bekamen, die sie vergessen hatten. Sie würden mit Sicherheit auf den letzten Drücker ankommen. Er hustete und in seinem Kopf pochte es schmerzhaft. Er schloss die Augen und verzog das Gesicht leicht. Hermine kam zu ihm gelaufen und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Draco? Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Alles O.k., hab mich bestimmt nur erkältet." gab Draco unfreundlich zurück. Wieder musste er husten, dann stand er auf. Gemeinsam mit Ron und Harry machen die Beiden sich auf den Weg zum Zaubertränkeunterricht in den Kerkern.

Harry beobachtete Draco schon, seit dieser aufgestanden war. Draco schien es nicht sonderlich gut zu gehen. Er hustete andauernd und schloss immer wieder länger die Augen. Plötzlich bemerkte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, das Draco neben ihm taumelte. Sofort hielt er Draco fest.

„Lass mich los, Potter. Ein Malfoy braucht keine Hilfe. „ knurrte dieser und wollte sich losreißen.

„Lass den Quatsch, Malfoy." Harry spürte die Hitze, die von Draco ausging, während er ihn festhielt. Er fühlte Dracos Stirn trotz dessen Protest. „Du hast ziemlich starkes Fieber. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen."

Erschrocken sahen Hermine und Ron zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her.

„M… Draco. Wenn das stimmt, solltest du schnellstens in den Krankenflügel. Damit ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen." Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah ein bisschen aus, wie eine Mutter, die einem störrischen Kind etwas klarmachen will. Und genauso, wie dieses Kind sah Draco sie an, als er antwortete.

„Vergiss es, Granger. Fieber? Pha, das ich nicht lache. Ja und? Ich bin doch kein Schwächling." streitend setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern kam ihnen Professor Snape gerade entgegen, als Draco wieder ein wenig taumelte und stark hustete. Hermine entschied sich sofort. Sie ging auf den Lehrer zu.

„Professor Snape. Draco geht es nicht gut, er hat starkes Fieber. Darf ihn einer von uns in den Krankensaal bringen?" Die Braunhaarige sah ihren Lehrer bittend an. Professor Snape sah prüfend zu Draco, der nicht die Kraft hatte, ernsthaft zu protestieren.

„Also gut. Miss Granger, sie bringen Mister Malfoy bitte in den Krankenflügel. Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley werden derweilen meinem Unterricht folgen.

„Aber…" Draco und Hermine wollten beide gleichzeitig etwas erwidern, doch ihr Lehrer schnitt ihnen das Wort ab.

„Keine Wiederrede. Miss Granger wird es wohl am wenigsten ausmachen, wenn sie eine Stunde meines Unterrichts verpasst. Sie beide dürfen gehen." Snape sah Hermine und Draco an und wandte sich dann an die übriggebliebenen Beiden. „Sie kommen mit mir." Damit wandte er sich um und ging.

Hilflos sahen Draco, Hermine, Ron und Harry sich gegenseitig an. Dann liefen die beiden Jungen dem Zaubertränkelehrer hinterher.

------

„Das hast du ja mal wieder toll hingekriegt, Granger! Jetzt muss ich mit dir durch die Gänge latschen und muss dabei noch darauf achten, wo ich hintrete." Draco sah sie schlecht gelaunt an.

„Ach ja? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn du mitten im Unterricht zusammengeklappt wärst und Pansy dann darauf bestanden hätte, dich in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten?" fauchte Hermine den Blonden an. Doch kurz darauf besann sie sich wieder eines Besseren.

„Tut mir leid…" sagte sie leise.

„Was?" Erstaunt sah Draco Hermine an.

„Na ja, es ist doch eigentlich auch meine Schuld. Du hast dir die Erkältung sicher geholt, als du draußen tauchen warst… Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren."

„Was? Warum sagt sie so was? Ist Granger jetzt endgültig verrückt geworden? Sie entschuldigt sich… bei MIR?" dachte Draco verwirrt. Hermines Gedanken sahen ähnlich aus. Schweigend gingen die beiden zum Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey Draco sofort in eines der Betten steckte und ihm eine scheußlich schmeckende Mixtur gab. Hermine zog sich einen Stuhl heran und blieb noch einige Minuten. Als Draco, dank der Mixtur, eingeschlafen war, ging sie wieder zum Unterricht, wo Pansy sie mit hasserfüllten Blicken bedachte.

------

Nach dem Unterricht besuchten Harry, Ron und Hermine Draco. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile mit ihm und erfuhren, das er voraussichtlich bis zum Ende der Woche bleiben muss. Als Pansy dann kam, die Gryffindors anschnauzte und sich an Draco klammerte, wurde es Madam Pomfrey zu viel und sie schmiss den Besuch komplett raus.

------

Eine Woche später war Draco wieder gesund und es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, Hermine auszuweichen. Eigentlich war Draco froh darum, dass er eine Woche gefehlt hatte. So war ihm wenigstens eine Woche erspart geblieben, in der er sich aus Versehen in Hermine verlieben konnte. Jetzt stand der Blonde nervös vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Der Unterricht würde in fünf Minuten anfangen, und dann gab es keinen Ausweg mehr.

„Dracii-Spatzi. Da bist du ja endlich wieder. Du hast mir sooo gefehlt. Zu dumm aber auch, das ich Zimmerverbot von dieser ollen Pomfrey gekriegt habe…" Pansy klebte förmlich an Dracos Ärmel. Dieser sah angewidert auf das Mädchen und versuchte verzweifelt, sie loszuwerden.

„Lass mich los, Parkinson! Du gehst mir auf den Senkel." Fauchte er genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Hermine, Harry und Ron, die gerade angelaufen kamen, sahen Draco halb lachend, halb mitleidig zu und auch alle anderen sahen zu Draco und Pansy.

„Was ist denn? Li… liebst du etwa eine andere?" die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens wurde nun sehr weinerlich. Der Blonde sah zu Hermine und dachte: „Wenn die wüsste, wie recht sie hat… Und das nur wegen dieses beschissenen Tranks…" Pansy deutete sein Schweigen als Ja und heulte Draco gerade den Ärmel voll.

Draco schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Ärmel und stolperte zur Seite, ohne zu sehen, wer dort angelaufen kam.

Hermine sah Draco auf sich zustolpern und wollte noch ausweichen, doch es war zu spät. Aus aufgerissenen Augen sah der Blonde sie an, bevor sich sein Blick veränderte.

„_Hermine, mein Engel. Du hast mir gefehlt." _säuselte Draco. Entsetzt starrten alle umstehenden auf die Beiden. Hermine, die Draco notgedrungen aufgefangen hatte, hielt diesen nun fast in einer Umarmung. Im Kopf der Braunhaarigen arbeitete es rasend. Schnell registrierte sie, wie Pansy sie heulend anstarrte, wie Ron und Harry sich entsetzt ansahen und alle anderen fassungslos starrten. Kurzentschlossen antwortete sie.

„Sorry, Süßer. Ich musste eben noch was erledigen." Sie lächelte Draco täuschend an.

„_Schon O.k., jetzt bist du ja da."_ Der Blonde umarmte das Mädchen_. „Was glotzt ihr alle so? Noch nie Zwei verliebte gesehen?"_ Pansy heulte unterdessen wahre Wasserfälle und kreischte Hysterisch etwas, wie: „Nein… der? DIE?... nicht…. Mein…. Schatzi… Granger….. Schlammblut…. Warum?" Draco sah Hermine in die Augen und diese hatte wieder das Gefühl, in silbernen Seen zu versinken. Draco sah sie fragend an, als er weitersprach.

„_Na, sollen wir ihnen noch etwas zum gaffen geben, mein Engelchen?"_ Dracos Lippen näherten sich denen von Hermine, welche so in Dracos Augen gefangen war, das es ihr gar nicht in den Sinn kam, sich zu wehren. Pansy konnte es sich nicht länger mit ansehen. Sie rannte blindlings und heulend los und stolperte dabei genau in die Beiden rein, was zur Folge hatte, das Draco und Hermine aus einander gerissen wurden. Pansy rannte einfach weiter.

Harry und Ron, die die Luft angehalten hatten, stießen diese erleichtert wieder aus. Die Slytherins und Gryffindors, die anwesend waren, starrten nur auf Draco und Hermine.

Hermine sah Draco geschockt an, dieser rang mit seiner Fassung. Es hatte ja so kommen müssen… Jetzt wussten alle bescheid…. Vielmehr dachten jetzt wohl alle, das er und Granger…. Was sollte er machen? Sie anfahren und so tun, als sei alles ihre Schuld? Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und alles als Fake darstellen? Doch Draco hatte gar keine Zeit, sich zu entscheiden, da er unterbrochen wurde. In die Stille hinein drang auf einmal ein ersticktes Prusten und dann ein immer lauter werdendes lachen. Alle sahen Hermine an, als ob sie total verrückt geworden wäre.

„Herm? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ja….. ich… „ brachte sie prusten hervor und stützte sich an der wand ab. „Parkinson…. Die…. Glaubt doch echt, das Mal…. Malfoy un…d…. Ich…. Ihr Gesicht dabei…" Weiter konnte sie vor lauter lachen nicht mehr sprechen. Draco sah verwirrt zu Hermine. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man feststellen, das es um Dracos Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckte. Und nachdem auch Harry und Ron in ihr Lachen mit eingestimmt hatten, konnte Draco nicht anders, als mitzulachen. Auch einige umstehende mussten leise lachen. Als Professor Snape kam und alle seine Schüler lachen sah, wunderte er sich und überlegte erst, alle zu Madam Pomfrey zu schicken.

------

„Da haben wir ja gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt, heute Morgen. Jetzt glauben fast alle, das wir Pansy nur loswerden wollten." Hermine dachte lachend an den Vorfall zurück. Sie und Draco waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Arithmantik-Unterricht.

„Ja. Und alle glauben, das wir jetzt die besten Freunde sind…"

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Lass uns wirklich Freunde werden." Schlug Hermine vor.

„Ich brauche keine Freunde. Ich war immer alleine!" grummelte Draco. „Freunde. Wozu soll das gut sein?"

„Überlege es dir in Ruhe. Ich…" Hermine bog um eine Kurve und wurde von einem Viertklässler umgerannt. Sie fiel nach hinten und Draco, der kurz hinter ihr lief, fing die Braunhaarige notgedrungen auf. Noch bevor er Hermine auch nur berührt hatte spürte er, wie sich sein Willen zurückzog und sein „verliebtes Ich" in den Vordergrund trat. Er beugte sich zu Hermines Ohr herunter.

„_Du solltest besser aufpassen, wo du hintrittst, meine Süße."_ flüsterte er und dachte dabei etwas ganz anderes. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Jetzt denken wahrscheinlich gleich wirklich alle, wir wären ein Paar. Mach was, Hermine!" Dieser lief gerade ein Schauer den Rücken herunter, der von Dracos leiser Stimme an ihrem Ohr verursacht wurde.

„Ganz ruhig, Herm. Nur die Ruhe bewahren, du musst hier raus… TU WAS!"

„Danke, Draco. Würdest du mich bitte loslassen?" Sie versuchte es auf die nette Art.

„_Aber mein Engel. So gefällt es mir viel besser. Dir etwa nicht?"_ säuselte der Blonde. Einige Schüler, die an ihnen vorbeiliefen, sahen die beiden komisch an. Draco fluchte innerlich.

„Na toll. Alle gucken uns an. In einer Stunde weiß es die ganze Schule und dann erfährt es mein Vater innerhalb von einer Woche. Na toll. Sein Sohn und ein Schlammblut. Das kann ja heiter werden."

„Nein, mir gefällt es nicht. Lass mich…. Ahh, was machst du?" Dracos Hand, die um ihre Taille lag fuhr die eine Seite ihres Körpers hinunter. „Hör auf!" Doch Draco hörte dank der Wirkung des Trankes nicht auf Hermine, er machte einfach weiter. Da wurde es ihr zu viel. Sie drehte sich so weit wie möglich zu Draco um und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sofort ließ er sie los und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle.

Während Hermine und der Viertklässler sich gegenseitig entschuldigten, fluchte Draco laut vor sich hin, so das einige Erstklässler ängstlich wegliefen.

„Granger, du verdammte.… Scheiße, kannst du feste zuschlagen. Spinnst du?" fluchte Draco, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzen. Hermine drehte sich zu dem Jungen neben sich um und ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Ich habe uns beiden gerade den Kragen gerettet. Oder willst du mich etwa noch mal küssen und dann direkt vor allen Leuten? Keine zwei Stunden und die ganze Schule weiß bescheid. Und geredet wird sowieso schon genug, seit heute morgen."

„Na und? Musstest du mir deswegen direkt so feste eine klatschen?"

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Mich abknutschen lassen? Oder dir lieber mein Knie irgendwohin rammen? Na, ich werde es mir merken."

Die Beiden stritten noch, bis sie am Klassenraum angekommen waren.

In den nächsten Tagen wurde viel geklatscht, doch dank der vielen Streitereien, die sich zwischen Hermine und Draco zutrugen glaubte bald niemand mehr, das die beiden zusammen waren, zumal es keine weiteren „Zwischenfälle" mehr gab.

------

Mittwochabend schon war das Gegenmittel für Draco fertig und dieser Trank es ohne zögern. Er wollte nur noch diesen nervenden Fluch loswerden. Nachdem er den Trank heruntergewürgt hatte krümmte Draco sich kurze Zeit vor Schmerzen. Als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete sahen ihn Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine neugierig an, die es sich alle nicht hatten nehmen lassen, mit zukommen.

„Und?" fragte Ginny neugierig. „Hat es gewirkt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Das müssten wir schon ausprobieren." antwortete Draco.

„Jaja, hab schon verstanden." Sagte Hermine und trat zögernd näher an Draco heran.

Zwei Meter…

Anderthalb Meter…

Einen Meter….

Einen halben Meter…

Nichts geschah. Die Wirkung war verflogen. Erleichtert stießen alle die Luft aus und Draco und Hermine sahen sich jubelnd an.

------

Zwei Wochen später, an einem Donnerstag kam dann die nächste Überraschung. Draco und Hermine saßen gerade neben einander in Muggelkunde und diskutierten hitzig über das Thema der letzten Stunde, da sie immer anderer Auffassung waren, als ihr Professor ein neues Projekt für die Weihnachtsferien ankündigte. Harry und Ron hatten jetzt frei, darum waren sie nicht dabei.

„Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit… Auch von ihnen, Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger." Die beiden angesprochenen schwiegen ertappt.

„Professor Dumbledore und ich haben uns entschlossen, etwas für die Freundschaft zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern, so wie dem besseren Verständnis der Muggelwelt zu tun. Die Reinblütigen Zauberer, die dieses Fach belegen werden die Weihnachtsferien bei einem Muggelgeborenen aus dieser Klasse verbringen. Dafür werden die Muggelgeborenen zwei Wochen nach den Ferien bei ihrem Partner verbringen. Ihr werdet für diese zwei Wochen vom unterricht befreit." Einige sahen ihren Lehrer entsetzt an, andere waren fröhlich und freuten sich riesig. Draco saß geschockt und wie abwesend auf seinem Platz.

Zwei Wochen bei Muggeln? ER? Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen. Und dann würde er auch noch ein Schlammblut mit nach Hause nehmen müssen…

Der Professor sprach während dessen weiter.

„Dumbledore und ich haben uns überlegt, wie wir die Paare am besten aufteilen werden und euren Eltern wurde schon eine Benachrichtigung nach Hause geschickt. In diesen stehen allerdings nur die nötigsten Informationen. Sprich: Zeitraum, Partner des Projektes mit Namen und Haus und eine freundliche Bitte des Schulleiters, den Gast freundlich aufzunehmen."


End file.
